White Light on a Black Sea
by TaarnaT
Summary: A Captain Swan story with a Black Sails twist. Princess Emma is on her way to her wedding when her ship is attacked by the Jolly Roger. Captured by ruthless pirates and miles from home, she is subject to the mercy of the handsome and dangerous Captain Hook. These aren't the fairytale pirates you know. Will contain very mature themes. Dark!Hook/Princess Emma
1. prologue

**I'm starting a new Captain Swan fic inspired by both OUaT and Black Sails. It will be grittier, with Dark!Hook and less-sanitized pirates doing not-so-honorable things at times. Like the show Black Sails, it will be an adults-only fic, so expect plenty of profanity, violence and sex (including some prostitution and non-con/ dub-con stuff.) Warnings will be clear.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Black Sails, Once Upon a Time, or Peter Pan, but I'm borrowing their characters.**

**Prologue**

It sounded like thunder for the briefest moment, until the first blast hit the _Ivory Swan_. Bolting out of bed, the Princess Emma looked out her window, seeing only the dreary grey sky of the early morning, a slight drizzle peppering the sea as it stretched out in front of her. Running to the door, foregoing in her haste anything more than the clothes she wore to bed, she opened the door to her luxurious cabin only to be met by her panicked maidservant Angela. She could hear shouting on deck, and more cannon-fire as the _Swan_ answered her attackers' aggression with its own.

"Your highness! You need to stay inside and bar the door!" Terror colored the older woman's voice as she pushed her charge backwards. "We've been set upon by pirates!"

The Princess hastily nodded and shut the door, sliding the lock in place and pushing a small chest in front of it before retreating back to the window. Fear gripped her as the deafening noise intensified and the ship pitched violently as the approaching vessel came round to port and she got her first view of her attackers. The pirates' ship was modest in size, but faster than any ship she'd seen, slipping around the larger _Swan_ as if it were standing still. The crimson flag flapping proudly from the main mast confirmed Angela's claims, and the gravity of the situation gripped the princess with a start.

She would not be making it to her wedding to Prince Neal without incident. She would be lucky to make it anywhere at all.

Emma went to grab her sword, determined to defend herself, but she was unaccustomed to fighting at sea and when the ship listed suddenly as their attackers tossed grappling lines and began to board, she stumbled back towards the bed, her head hitting the wooden wall hard. As she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, all she could pray was: don't let them find me. Don't let them hurt me.

The world went dark.

Her door burst open.


	2. I

**Ok, violence starts now, and while there's no actual sex in this chapter, there is some non-con touching. It could be triggering. Remember, even if Hook isn't a complete bastard, he and his crew are still pirates. Contrary to what Hollywood likes to tell us, historical pirates were generally not good people, and even in OUaT Hook has zero concept of personal space and wasn't above tormenting poor Archie.**

I.

The _Ivory Swan _wasn't a large vessel, but its' fine craftsmanship and the ferocity with which the now-dead captain had resisted led Captain Hook to believe the ship was loaded with precious cargo and well worth the calculated risk of boarding and taking her. He drove his hook into the throat of a sailor as he swung on board, the thrill of battle making his heart race as the man collapsed onto the deck choking on his own blood. The dying man faded into the background as he tore open another man's belly with his hook and kicked him overboard. As he slashed his sword across another crewman's chest, he headed for the ship's cabins, picking his way through the carnage. The screams of the enemy sailors died out as his crew made quick work of the less-experienced men. They should have surrendered when they had the chance, he thought. Damn fools. He could have warned them that loyalty to a crown would only get them killed.

The bosun, Mr Smee, met him as he approached the main cabins of the ship, reporting a staggering amount of gold, jewels, and other riches stored in the hold, along with numerous items bearing the 5-petaled flower insignia of the Charmings, royals from a distant kingdom. It was an impressive haul, sure to raise the crew's spirits.

Continuing with his exploration of the ship, he heard the unmistakable voices of several of his crewmen as he plunged through the dark halls ahead.

"I'm the one who found her, Mullins. I should get to have her first."

"Billy, a woman like that's worth bargaining for. I'll trade you 2 silver pieces to have first go with her."

The captain sauntered in, finding the lanky form of Billy Jukes kneeling on a sumptuous bed between the thighs of a beautiful blonde girl who appeared roughly 20 years of age. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving, but the top of her sleeping gown had been ripped open to reveal a set of perfect breasts that rose and fell with her steady breathing. The gown was hitched up around the tops of her thighs, exposing white crocheted stockings and soft creamy skin.

"Looks like you found us another treasure, Jukes," he joked with a grin as he strode across the room to get a better look at the pretty little thing spread out on the bed. He turned her face towards him, taking in the gentle curve of her cheeks, her rosy lips, dark lashes. He let his gaze follow the elegant lines of her neck down to her soft pink nipples that were pebbled in the cool air. He felt his leather trousers tighten at the sight of her laid out like a banquet for a starving man. She was breathtakingly beautiful. "She's certainly quite the prize. Was she like this when you broke in?"

Billy rose from the bed, clearly irritated that his actions had been interrupted before he could get his trousers open and realizing the captain would now be having first go with the blonde. "Aye. She's alive, but seems like she hit her head. She's a beauty, though. Don't need to be awake for what I want, right Cap'n?" He chuckled slightly, watching as the captain laid his hand on her knee and furrowed his brow.

Something wasn't sitting right with him. Why would the ship be carrying one gorgeous lass and a hold full of treasure? He played with the lacy top of her stocking, the fine, silky quality of the threads obvious to his discerning eye. His gaze fell upon a gold signet ring, and he drew her hand up with his hook, the pieces of the puzzle snapping into place. He'd kept up on local gossip for a reason, and it was about to pay off.

"Did you touch her?"

"Begging your pardon, sir?" Billy asked, wariness in his tone.

"Did you take her yet? Has anyone fucked this girl yet?" He glared at Mullins, who shook his head.

"No, Captain. Didn't have time, to be honest."

Relief washed over Hook. "Then we're in luck boys. We just found ourselves a princess to ransom to her betrothed, and she's worth a good deal more with her honor intact. Between the ransom and I assume is her dowry sitting in the hold, we've stumbled across enough to live as gentleman of leisure for the rest of our lives!" Billy Jukes and Mullins clapped each other on the back, exiting the room to announce their news to the rest of the crew and leaving the captain alone with their unconscious captive. He picked the princess up and slung her over his shoulder, carrying her back to his cabin in the _Jolly Roger _as his men emptied the _Swan_ of of her treasures. Either Prince Neal would pay handsomely for her return, or he'd have a very pretty bedmate for a while.

Laying her down in his bed, he honestly wasn't sure which he wanted more. It had been weeks since they'd made port, and while he'd been with some lovely girls in his time, none of them held a candle to the beauty currently lying atop his sheets. An honest to gods princess. Even without the finery and jewelry, her good breeding was obvious. He'd heard of this girl- Emma, as he recalled- hoping the tales were true. She was rumored to be a spitfire, smart and beautiful with the grace of her mother and the stubbornness of her father.

He pulled up her gown, taking in the soft flaxen curls between her shapely legs, and slid his hand over her, closing his eyes as he felt her wet heat on his fingers but finding nothing that suggested Jukes and Mullins had lied to him. A groan slipped past his lips as she sighed in her sleep at his touch, and he had half a mind to crawl between her legs and take her himself, ransoms be damned, but if ever there was a time to act the gentleman, it was with a lady like this. He stripped her gown, eyes raking over her smooth alabaster skin but finding her unharmed save the bump on her head. Figuring she was less likely to leave the relative safety of the cabin and tempt the crew if she was nude, he tossed the gown aside and bound her wrists, letting his eyes linger on her perfect figure. She was temptation incarnate, and he stretched his hand out towards her, running his thumb over her nipple in tiny circles, making the tissue stand at attention against her will and drawing another sigh from her parted lips. "So damn beautiful..." he murmured.

After covering her with a thick blanket, he sat at his desk and composed a letter to her betrothed, demanding they either send a small fortune or he would deflower the prince's lovely bride and pass her around the ship to provide the men with much-needed companionship- though he doubted he'd actually share her if he could avoid it. Certain the threat of such a fate was enough to spur any decent man into action, he tied the letter to the leg of a dove and sent it on its way. In a few days, when they stopped in Port Jefferson, he'd have his answer.

Settling into a chair with his flask, Hook waited for the princess to wake as he listened to his crew stow their newfound wealth below deck. The day had certainly taken an unexpected turn, and he couldn't help but laugh as he looked over the goddess sleeping in his bed, hair fanning over his pillow like a halo. When the week was out, he'd either be obscenely wealthy, or have his very own princess. He toasted his good fortune, letting his mind wander as it played out the possibilities.


	3. II

**A big thank you to everyone who took the time to read, review, favorite, or follow. I LOVE YOU ALL! I'm really enjoying writing . This chapter has Hook being creepy, but not much else to bother people. I'm hoping to have the next chapter (which may be a bit more lurid) up soon too. **

II.  
Her eyelashes fluttered as she stirred, pain surging through her head as Emma tried to sit up and found her arms restrained. She felt the gentle rocking of a ship, and opening her green eyes found herself on a bed in a dark cabin. "What...Where am I?"

"Ah, she awakens. Hello, love." Her eyes flicked to her left, then went wide when she saw the man sitting at the bedside.

"Who are you?"

"Killian Jones, but most people have taken to calling me by my more colorful moniker... Hook."

"As in Captain Hook?"

"Ah, so you've heard of me." A smile crossed his face as he held up his left arm to display his namesake, but it wasn't exactly friendly. She took in the man in front of her, admitting that, under different circumstances, he could have been considered attractive. Unfairly so, to be honest, with his dark hair and piercing blue, kohl-rimmed eyes, but the look in those eyes was lustful and cold, and she knew instantly that she was in trouble. Not one to back down, she met his gaze with her own.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"Miles out to sea, your highness, on board my ship, the _Jolly Roger_." He bowed mockingly.

"But, Captain Adams, the crew, Angela..." Her voice broke with emotion as she thought of everyone she'd known on the_ Swan_.

"Mourn them if you must, but they knew they'd be given no quarter when they chose not to surrender," he shrugged. "You, on the other hand, are more valuable alive."

She sat up, intending to confront him, but startled when the blanket fell to her lap and left her exposed from the waist up. She quickly snatched the cover back up with her bound hands, holding it over her breasts as she stared at him, wide eyed, only to be met with his amused smirk. Peeking down at her body, she yelled, "Where the hell are my clothes? What did you do to me?"

"Nothing. I checked to make certain you were unharmed." He looked almost offended. "I assure you, love, when I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it." His smirk held a thousand dirty promises, and she was ashamed that it did things to her she'd never admit out loud. Damn his handsome face.

She took stock of her body, realizing he had to be telling the truth. Aside from her aching head, she felt fine. He hadn't violated her.

"That being said, I would stay put if I were you. I can restrain myself when it behooves me, but I can't say the same for my men. In the meantime, I await your beloved fiancé's response to the note I sent him. If he loves you as you believe he does, he'll gladly pay your ransom and you'll be free to go." He stood and moved closer, crowding into her personal space and dropping his voice seductively.

"And if he won't pay?" She asked, flustered by his presence.

"Then, my darling Emma," he lifted her hair, gently arranging it over her shoulder as his breath danced over her skin, "there are other ways I can take what is owed to me."

She pushed him away, eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I? Tell me, love, if the prince doesn't want to trade for you, what exactly do you expect us to do? There needed to be some kind of ... incentive for him to cooperate."

"So you threatened to, what, exactly? Force yourself on me?"

"Actually, yes. I told him I'd fuck you til I'd had my fill and then give you to my crew, though if you'd prefer to be wedded and bedded, I could probably be convinced to abandon my promiscuous ways and settle down, for a princess." He leaned in again, voice low and breath hot against her ear.

"I'd rather die," she growled, her bound hands coming up fast against his cheek. He grabbed her wrists, keeping her close as a flush bloomed where she'd struck him.

"That can be arranged, too, darling. But I'm sure you needn't worry. Your fiancé will come through for you, assuming the rumors I've heard of him being a selfish coward are false."

She'd heard those rumors as well, but couldn't believe them. Besides, her parents would do anything for her no matter what. When she mentioned that to him, he just laughed and released her.

"As you well know, your parents kingdom is a month's journey by sea. I may have to be persuaded to sail to your home, if it comes to that."

He winked and turned towards the ladder, his long coat swirling with the motion, then climbed above deck. She heard him lock the door behind him, unsure if he was keeping her in or his crewmates out. Probably both, she thought with annoyance.

Wrapping the blanket around her body, she rose from the bed to explore the cabin. She helped herself to a glass of water, some cheese, and an apple she found on the table, not caring if they were left for her or not, then settled back into the bed as she tried to find a way out of her situation. After a few hours, and no real plan to speak of, she tried to relieve her isolation with a book of adventure stories from the rather large collection on the shelves, promising herself that she would get through this, whatever it took.


	4. III

**Thank you everyone for bearing with me while I got this next section done- at least it's longer! :) I'm trying to walk some fine lines with this fic, making Killian darker without making him so awful that he's unattractive. I promise I'll explain why he's more of a bastard and will cover questions about Milah, revenge, etc****.**

**There's some voyeuristic masturbation in this chapter, and the first hints of CS sexytimes. **

III.

He was a Pirate and used to getting what he wanted. And, Gods, he wanted her. Beautiful, infuriating woman. He hadn't been expecting her to hit him, and all it did was make him want her more. She might be a virgin, but a little time and experience would turn a hellcat like her into a hell of a lover.

Shaking off thoughts of the princess in his bed, he strode above deck, anxious to get back to the helm. The wind was in their favor, the ship cutting swiftly theough the blue-green water. Taking over for his first mate, Starkey, he decided on a slight change of plans and turned the wheel, plotting a course for a small port town about a day's journey away. It was too small for proper trading, and therefore rarely worth the detour, but it would offer the men a chance to get a cold drink, a hot meal and a willing woman. After their success with the _Ivory Swan,_ they had earned a little recreation.

Never let it be said that Captain Hook didn't know how to treat his crew.

Between their fortuitous haul and the unexpected boon of a night ashore, a good mood had spread through the men, who sang a bawdy sea shanty as they worked. The ship was enchanted, and practically sailed herself, but most of the crew had been around since Hook had been a straight-laced naval officer, and he'd relied on their experience and loyalty more than once. Despite his authoritative rule, the men had come to love and respect him.

The hours passed easily, and as dusk settled over the ocean, he relinquished control of the wheel then went below deck to check on the cargo before retiring. He paused, unbelieving, when he finally saw their entire haul where it was stowed safely onboard. The wealth crammed into the hold was incredible, amounting to far more than he'd initially expected. Trunks of fine clothes, jewelry, ornate furniture, fine wine, and more gold than he'd ever seen littered every possible storage space. He wouldn't know the true value of it until they traded it in port, but it was by far the best haul they'd ever had.

He sat down on a beautiful upholstered chair and took a few pulls from his flask, letting the rum's burn relax him as his mind went back to the day's other acquisition. The princess had really gotten under his skin, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss her or kill her. If she were any other woman, he'd know how to deal with her... but he had to keep his urges, whatever they may be, under control. All he had to do was keep her under lock and key for a week or so, and he'd know exactly where he stood. He thought of her quietly asleep in his bed, his mood souring slightly. He'd had women into his bed, but hadn't actually slept next to a woman in years, not since... He couldn't think about that, about _her_, right now. She was gone, and the girl he'd be sleeping next to was someone else. That being said, he always did enjoy looking at a beautiful woman, and there was no reason he couldn't have a little fun and work the situation to his advantage.

Moving through the ship, he snuck into a supply closet outside his quarters, using one of the ship's many secret peepholes to look into his cabin. She was asleep, having tossed the blanket aside in her restlessness, and her body was just as gorgeous as he'd remembered it. Pulling his cock free of his breeches, he stroked himself as he watched her sleep, honestly a bit worried that he'd be tempted to fuck her if he didn't satisfy himself first. He wanted her, but not like that if he could avoid it. He stared at her perfect tits, imagining how good they'd feel in his hand, in his mouth, and just how debauched she'd look with them covered in his cum. His hands made quick work of things, and he spilled himself into a handkerchief with a few quiet grunts.

Leaving the closet, he turned and walked back to his cabin, unlocking it and entering without sparing a glance for the woman in his bed. Tossing his big black coat over a peg on the wall, he unclasped his leather vest and pulled his shirt over his head, feeling the day finally taking its toll on his aching muscles. As he unlaced his pants, he heard a tiny voice from behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He turned, fully facing her as he stepped out of his boots and dropped his pants to the floor, unashamedly naked. She had tried not to stare, but she'd never seen a naked man before, and for his many faults, the captain was definitely a perfect specimen. His lean, well-muscled shoulders and back were crisscrossed with scars and decorated with a large tatoo across his back of thorned plants surrounding a ship, and the phrase "at least among thieves there is honour." Her eyes drifted to his ass and legs, strong from a life of maneuvering across the slippery deck. Another tattoo of a dagger and a heart graced his right forearm, and even the hook at the end of the left didn't detract from his sculpted perfection. When he turned, she saw his broad chest, dark hair proclaiming his raw masculinity as it trailed down his taut abdomen to his cock. She had nothing to compare it to, but even she could tell it was huge.

"Going the hell to bed. What does it look like?" His gaze finally landed on her, and he smirked as he felt himself becoming slightly engorged even as he strolled back towards the bed. Her gaze fell again to his growing length, even though she was trying to hide it. "By all means, lass, feel free to enjoy the view. If I were to make a wager, I'd say you've never even seen a cock before, the way you're staring. Tell me, have you ever been..._intimate_ with a man before, darling?"

"You know the answer to that," she whispered.

"So you really are a virgin. Gods, love, I don't know how that prince of yours can resist you. He must be blind." He licked his lips, letting his mind wander for just a moment as he twisted off his hook, laying it on the table.

She blushed so prettily at his comment, averting her eyes instantly and confirming his suspicions, though her embarrassment turned to horror as he began to climb into the small bed with her. "Whoa, there is no way we're sleeping together."

"Emma, love, I'm being a gentleman and letting you share my bed instead of locking you in the brig. If I really wanted to fuck you tonight, I'd have already done it." He pulled her closer, pressing her soft body against his firmer one, his hips mirroring hers from behind. "Relax and go to sleep." Within minutes, his breathing evened out, and overwhelmed by the day she fell into sleep soon after.

* * *

_It was her wedding day._

_Neal carried her through the halls of his castle, her happy laughter echoing against the stone as he kissed her cheeks. The day was finally behind them, and she was excited to be joined to him in more carnal ways as well. "I love you, Emma." He whispered against her hair as he laid her back on the bed, leaning against her ear to add, "I've been waiting for today. You're so perfect, and you're finally mine."_

_She wrapped her arms around him, opening her legs to let him settle on the bed between them as he furiously peppered kisses across her jaw and down her neck, his stubble scratching her sensitive skin. His hand started at her knee and slowly drew up her right thigh, pulling up her lacy wedding gown as he exposed her. His hand moved to the apex of her thighs, and he groaned when he felt how wet and ready she was. She moaned and pulled back to meet his eyes, seeing vibrant blue instead of brown staring back at her. "Gods, can you feel how much I want you?" He growled, pressing his heavy arousal against her, large and hard for her. "Then what are you waiting for?" she purred, arching into him as she she rubbed her now naked leg against his calf. She didn't remember them taking their clothes off, but she wanted him inside her. "Take me, Captain."_

_He grabbed the back of her head, kissing her with so much passion it stole her breath. She moaned under him as he ran his hand over her breast, down her side to settle at her hip, the desperation for her making his grip nearly bruising. He dipped his head, taking a nipple into his mouth, his tongue fluttering over it as she cried out. "Are you ready, love?" She threaded her hands through his black hair, pulling him back to her for another hungry kiss. He sat back, and she smiled up at his handsome face, fingers tracing the scar on his right cheek as he thrust gently, rubbing himself over her wetness as he teased her. She arched into him, going mad with want for him. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as desire coursed through her body. "Please," she begged. "Fuck me, Hook. I need you."_

_She wrapped her legs around his hips, and he met her lips again in a bruising kiss. She felt him begin to move, hips sliding forward, forward, as he slowly gave her what they both needed. She felt the pressure of him against her maidenhead... He was so close... She spread her legs further, bracing for the moment..._

* * *

She woke with a start, breathing hard. Her heart was racing, her body was on fire, a tingle between her legs telling her she was soaking wet with her arousal. It wasn't a new feeling; she'd had the occasional dream about a stable boy or Neal before, even though they hadn't done more than share a few kisses. But this time had been different. It was wild, exhilarating, passionate.

She had been dreaming of _him_.

It could be explained. She'd seen him naked- of course she'd noticed how attractive he was, physically at least. She's even slept in the bed with him, his masculine smell of leather and salt, his body heat as he curled around her probably playing with her mind. She didn't have to like him to find him desirable. He rolled closer, pressing himself against her, his own morning arousal hard against her ass. "You were moaning, love," he said, amused, his voice rough from sleep and conjuring images of her incredibly erotic dream.

A quiet minute passed before she grumbled, "You're poking me," wiggling away from him.

"Ignore it," he replied sleepily, rubbing himself against her again. He might not be able to have his way with her, but he could still enjoy having her pressed against him in his bed.

Another quiet minute.

"I can't ignore it." She felt him chuckle behind her and tried to keep her tone even and annoyed, hoping that he wouldn't detect the hints of curiosity and excitement she felt being so close to a naked man her current state. If he knew she was wet... gods only knew what he'd think. She couldn't explain why, but she'd always been able to spot a lie and she believed him when he said she was safe, at least for now, but that could change in an instant. "Can't you, I don't know, stop?"

He sighed. "Just let it go, lass. It's nothing to get worked up about, and perfectly natural when a man is this close to a beautiful naked woman. We're making port today so don't fret- I'll be finding myself a whore and getting get laid soon."

An uncomfortable feeling twisted in her gut, part relief, part disgust. "It's not nothing, you asshole! Your stupid dick is almost as annoying as you are. I'm exhausted, and stuck here with you, and the least you can do is stop poking me in the ass!"

"Such language, princess!" He scolded. "Is this really _that_ annoying?" He thrust himself forward as few times, gently, just wanting to get a little friction and to tease her. On the second time, he felt his cock begin to slide easily between her slightly parted thighs and froze. She was wet- dripping with it, practically. He could feel it coating the head of his cock, his mind reeling from the realization. "Fuck," he swore under his breath, feeling her body tense up.

"I did tell you to stop." she grumbled with a sigh, her voice laced with anger, of all things.

Between his arousal and her defiant attitude, ... things were about to go very, very bad. He leaned closer, whispering, "I could take you right now, darling, and nobody on this ship would even think twice about it. You'd be wise to avoid taunting me." Feeling a shudder ripple through her, he got out of bed quickly, grabbing his hook and throwing on his clothes without looking at her. She had been moaning in her sleep, probably dreaming of that prince of hers. Goddamn it he should have known. He had to get out of there.

"I'll be off the ship for most of the day. Someone will bring you food. Don't you dare try to leave. I'll be back tonight." His posture stiff, he turned and left without another word.


	5. IV

**Two updates in just over 24 hours, cause Hook really needed to get laid. Contains prostitution.**

IV.

Like most dockside bars, the small tavern catered to the sailors' most basic needs: food, booze, and plenty of whores. It smelled of roasted meat and stale beer, dark wood-paneled walls littered with names and crude drawings carved into them from decades worth of rowdy patrons. It could have been a tavern in almost any port town, and though Hook hadn't been to this particular place in years, it felt comfortable all the same.

He'd left Starkey back on the ship to watch over Emma, knowing she'd be safe with him. The sailor had followed his captain into piracy, but was still the high-born navy man at heart, loyal to a fault and cursed with stricter morals and better manors than anyone else on the ship. The rest of the men had eagerly swarmed into the town, some accompanying Hook to the tavern, others going to a brothel first.

After a hearty meal of venison and a few tankards of ale with his crew, he was feeling a sense of relief as he laughed and gambled with them, letting the hours tick by with a girl happily perched on his lap. Hook had settled on a young blonde to attend to his baser needs. Sleeping next to Emma, feeling her curvaceous body pressed against his in the dark, had awakened a lust in him that his own hand had been unable to satisfy. He'd almost lost his composure with her that morning. He felt himself getting hard again thinking about how wet she'd been, the head of his cock positively glistening with her arousal when he'd pulled back. He could normally control himself, when he cared to, but he had been moments from rolling on top of her and making her his.

The blonde must have felt him, and took his hand, rising from his lap. He followed the girl upstairs, taking off his coat and vest and draping them over a chair as soon as they entered the bedroom. Gods, he needed a good fuck, his cock already straining against its confines as she slipped out of her clothes. She lacked the silken refinement of the princess who was even now lying in his cabin, but was pretty enough. Her dark blonde hair cascaded over her tan shoulders, blue eyes peering up at him as she dropped to her knees, unlacing his pants and pulling him free. Her mouth slipped over him, surrounding his cock in warm wetness as he groaned. He grabbed her head, pushing her deeper as he thrust forward, closing his eyes to focus on the pleasure, the beautiful face of another blonde teasing him behind his closed lids. Green eyes instead of blue peering up at him from under her thick lashes. Lips that were softer, pinker wrapped around his cock. Skin paler, the color of fresh cream, taking on an attractive blush with the intimacy of her actions.

He pulled out of the whore's mouth, needing to fuck her before his fantasies ran away with him completely. He bent her over the bed, rubbing his cock over her soaked entrance before driving into her from behind, closing his eyes again as he pictured the princess bent over the table in his room, crying out in ecstasy as he filled and stretched her. He thrust gently at first, reveling in the sensation of being deep inside a woman, then began to move, his hips snapping against her ass with each thrust. He could just imagine the princess's lithe little body under him, knowing just how wet she'd be and sure she'd be so hot and unbelievably tight around his cock. The whore cried out in pleasure as he fucked her, rutting back against him. He thought of his fair Emma meeting him thrust for thrust, her voice breaking as she cried out for more. Gods, he wanted her, every thought of her willingly giving herself to him, opening like a flower for him under his ministrations sending a jolt of lust through his veins. With a hoarse shout he pulled out and came across the whore's ass, jerking himself as he watched his release run down her skin.

He told himself that now he'd be sated, and able to control his desire for the princess. He knew he was lying when just thinking of her spread out in his bed got him hard a second time within moments.

He took the girl again, this time laying her on her back. As she cried out, overwhelmed by his size and powerful cock driving her into the mattress, he imagined a different chin trembling, rounder breasts jumping with each thrust and soft golden curls between her legs. After coming a second time, Hook had to admit to himself that he wanted the princess more than he'd realized, and that controlling himself around her was going to be more difficult than he'd expected. Maybe it was because she was a royal, something forbidden and rare, that made him want her maidenhead more than any jewel in all the realms. Maybe it was because she'd surprised the hell out of him when she'd struck him and argued with him. Maybe it was because something about her rebellious spirit reminded him of _her_. He had the whore suck his cock one more time, visions of Emma swallowing his seed sending him over the edge yet again. Tossing some money on the bed, he tucked himself back into his pants and returned to the ship, the setting sun nearly disappearing over the horizon.

He smelled of sex and alcohol as he entered the cabin, judging by the way Emma wrinkled her nose. "Gods, what the hell have you been doing?" she snapped. She'd been frustrated after he left that morning, locked in his cabin with her hands tied, aroused and embarrassed and incredibly angry with him, herself, the damn situation. She needed to get away from him, to get married to Neal and leave this whole thing behind. A week had never seemed so long.

"Drinking. Fucking. What do you think?"

"Ugh. If you're going to make me sleep next to you again, can you at least clean up first? You stink like booze and sweat and..." She stared incredulously as he raised his brows, silently telling her _exactly_ what she smelled, then stripped off his clothes and left the room, returning a moment later with a bucket of water. He proceeded to wash himself with a sponge in the middle of the room, unconcerned with her presence as rivulets of water trailed down his skin, drawing her gaze. Running a wet hand through his thick hair, he finished and padded over to the narrow bed, sliding in behind her and pressing his growing cock against her again.

"Oh, princess, don't pout. Are you jealous, my dear? Do you wish it was you that I'd been buried inside for the last hour? Do you want me to make you scream my name? Cause I think I could be persuaded to go another time if you're asking." He leered at her openly, letting his eyes roam her delicate body, realizing he was a fool to think a common whore would satisfy him when he had her tempting him day after day. He brushed his nose against her neck, his hand roamed down her belly, just brushing the tops of the curls between her legs before gliding up over her hip and settling at her trim waist as his thumb drew soft patterns into her skin. He saw goosebumps break out where his hand had been.

"You're disgusting," she mumbled, less venom in her voice than he'd expected.

"Pirate, darling. And you're beautiful and passionate and lying in my arms. Can't blame a man for trying." He sighed, then relaxed behind her, drawing the blanket over their bodies. "Sleep well, sweet Emma."

They both lay in silence, thoughts racing.

Her emotions were a confusing mix of anger, fear, repulsion and something else that she didn't really want to think about. It certainly wasn't jealousy. She wanted to be with Neal, someone who actually loved her and thought of her as more than a possession with strategic value. She had no interest in being a filthy pirate's whore.

But, still, she couldn't understand. A man looking like he did could easily find himself a woman. He could be playful and charming when he wanted to be. He could have a girlfriend in every port, some naive, innocent young thing (probably not unlike herself a few days ago, she thought bitterly) who waited for him, believing that she was his one and only.

She told herself she didn't care why he did it, that asking was only going to make her situation worse.

She was going to ignore him.

"So... the great Captain Hook has to pay for sex," she spoke, breaking the quiet.


	6. V

**So, I'd hoped to have this done at least a day ago, but it just wouldn't cooperate. Hopefully it turned out ok. On the bright side, I have chapter 6 up now as well, and 7 almost completely finished (and they have more violence and sex and all the lovely things you want from a pirate story!) No major warnings- just more creepy Hook. **

V.

He snapped into awareness at her sarcastic question, bristling at her insinuation but letting his lips curl into a smirk against her neck. "He doesn't _have_ to," he purred in her ear, his body wrapping around hers in the small bed. "But, aye, the woman I was with charged for her services."

"Why? Why not seduce some barmaid or farmgirl?"

"Or princess?"

She huffed, rolling her eyes even though he couldn't see it.

He shrugged, but seemed to be contemplating his answer.

"Why the sudden interest, lass? I think maybe you _were_ waiting for me to come back, drunk and demanding, and ravish you, weren't you? Here you are, lying in my bed, no one to protect you, nothing to stop me." His hand continued to play over her skin.

"You wish," she grumbled, hoping he didn't detect the nervousness in her voice.

"I would very much prefer you willing, yes."

She snorted. "Then you'll never have me," she said.

He leaned over and sent her a tight smile. "I said prefer, not require. Besides, in case you haven't noticed, I'm devilishly handsome. Nearly impossible to resist, really. If you're still on my ship a week from now, I doubt I'll need the services of a whore anymore."

She glanced down at his forearm, "Why don't you bring Milah, on the tattoo, with you instead of you fucking whores and ravishing princesses?"

She felt him go rigid, his voice oddly distant when he spoke again. "I did. A long time ago."

"Where is she?"

"Gone," he growled. "Now leave it at that."

"Just, gone?" She actually sounded confused for a moment. "Oh. Gone. You loved her, didn't you?"

He sighed, sounding less angry when he continued. "Aye, I did. There are very few things I still enjoy in this world, princess, and having a woman happens to be one of them. I don't want to waste my time with extraneous details. A woman who's paid for her time understands the arrangement. It's that simple."

"I'm so sorry." she said, gently placing her hand over his. "But, it's not the same, is it?"

"No, though I can't say I leave unsatisfied. Still, there's a reason lovers fuck, darling." He reached to turn her face towards his, letting her see his eyes. "If a man knows what he's doing, it can feel just as good for the woman. Better maybe."

She shivered, her breath catching when she saw how he looked at her with undisguised need. "Better?"

He chuckled. "So I'm told. Now, unless youre looking to test that theory, princess," he raised a brow in challenge, "you'd best go to bed." He waited until she was asleep, then rolled away, letting himself remember curls the color of chocolate and mischievous blue eyes for the first time in months.

* * *

She woke to find Hook sitting at the table that doubled as a desk, an assortment of fresh fruit, bread, and some bacon lying on platters next to a pot of tea. The smell was enough to make her stomach growl. "Come, eat something," he said, pulling his attention from the map he was reading to look at her. Seeing the reluctance on her face, he sighed in annoyance, "You sleep next to me, pressed so tightly together that the only way we could be closer would be for me to be inside you, but eating a meal at the same table is too intimate?" He chewed a piece of bacon, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

She huffed and drew the sheet around herself in an attempt at decency, expecting him to comment on it or even take it away, but he said nothing, merely observing her with an amused expression. She folded her legs under herself, settling onto the bench opposite him. She picked up a pear, taking a delicate bite and closing her eyes as the sweet juice ran down her chin, only to look up to see his pupils dilated as he watched her, motionless except for a raised eyebrow when she wiped away the stray drop. Avoiding eye contact, she focused on peeling an orange, sipping her tea quietly.

"You know, most men would take your silence as offputting, but I love a challenge."

"You're going to love me then," she laughed drily. "Besides, I'm concentrating," she grumbled, not meeting his eyes.

"No, you're afraid to talk, to reveal yourself. Trust me, things will be a lot smoother if you do."

"You should be used to people not trusting you."

"Ah, the pirate thing," he laughed.

"You did kidnap me and threaten to violate me," she shot back, with an eyebrow raise that nearly rivaled one of his own.

"Fair enough, though it won't be my fault when you beg me for it." He raised a devilish brow of his own at her, giving her a flirtatious smile, "But I consider myself an honorable man, a man with a code. I've promised to give your beloved a chance to prove his dedication, so your virtue is safe for the time being. It's not me you're afraid of, darling, its him"

"Really?"

He regarded her cooly. "You're something of an open book, love. You know exactly what I want from you, but you have no idea where you stand with him. Your future husband is a man you barely even know."

She paused, uncomfortable with the fact that he was right. Now that her future was in Neal's hands, she found herself terrified. "Why should I tell you anything?"

"Well, seeing as how you're going to be staying with me for the next several days, we might as well get to know each other."

"I'm not staying with you. I'm your captive."

He leaned over the table, slicing the ropes around her wrists with his hook in a quick motion. "There. Better?"

She rubbed the raw skin gently, relieved to be free of her bonds. "I could use some clothes."

"I rather like you in nothing at all," he made a show of raking his eyes over her, "but I can get you something to wear during the day. You'll still be bare against me at night though, and any other time I desire to look at you."

"Fine." She could negotiate better terms later, but simply having something to wear was better than nothing. Sitting back with her fruit, she studied him for a moment.

"So, lass, that hold of treasure on your ship... Was that your dowry?" She nodded. "Any idea how much it's worth?"

"No, I wasn't involved in that part, sorry.". His eyes narrowed slightly, but as he stared at her, he pondered aloud, "No, you weren't, were you? Well, I should tell you, you apparently come with quite a fortune. I'm surprised quite frankly. Anyone can see you're gorgeous." He sat back, waiting for her to say something. He figured he might be able to get some useful information out of her, and if nothing else could find out more about this intriguing girl.

"Ok, I'll play. Why'd you become a pirate?" His brow furrowed at her question. "You're the one who wanted to talk," she reasoned.

"Believe it or not, my reasons were quite justified. I was escaping the service of a corrupt monarch." He saw her flinch at that, and used the moment of vulnerability to his advantage. "Why your Prince? I'm sure you had many suitors to choose from, and I can tell it's not because you've known him for ages."

She paused, obviously weighing how much to say, "I actually met him one night when I snuck away from a ball. Had a drink with him in the tavern, then went to steal his horse to get home only to recognize it as one of our own. I'd stolen a stolen horse." She laughed lightly. "Went right back in to find out who he was, since I knew he wasn't from our household, and for the first time I'd met a suitor I had something in common with. A few months of letters and that was that. It's a good match for the kingdom too. Prince Neal's kingdom has a fine military, good if my homeland even needs defense." She shrugged. "Being a princess has its drawbacks, you know. It's not just about finding someone who makes me swoon."

She almost thought she saw pity on his face for a brief second, before curiosity replaced it. "You weren't happy, were you? That's why you'd sneak out, why you're sailing halfway across the world."

She stared at him, her face a mask. "I didn't ask to be born in a castle, but nobody wants to hear me complain about it, so there's no point. Besides, you don't fool me. You're not happy either."

He sighed. "Well, aren't we the pair?" He paused for just a moment, shaking his head, rising to go above deck, then tossing her one of his shirts. "I'll get you something to wear, but you can have that for now. See you tonight, princess."

The shirt smelled like leather, salt, rum, and something else. Loneliness, she thought.

She probably smelled like it too.

* * *

It became a routine for them; she spent her days in a simple cotton chemise, reading his many books while locked safely in his cabin, but mornings and nights laying bare in his bed, asking and listening to each others' stories while he lay beside her. She told him about sneaking out of the castle and learning how to track from her mother or fight from her father. He described the time his men got so drunk in port that several of them had lost their hats, so they'd stopped a passing ship only to confiscate replacement hats and let them go with their lives and their cargo, explaining that they didn't have anything of great value anyway and the sun could be quite harsh at sea. She laughed in spite of herself.

As he often did, he'd been splaying his hand over her belly, while they talked, pulling her backwards towards him as he tangled his legs with hers. As she started to drift off to sleep, she found herself nearly falling off the edge of the bed. Trying to scoot backwards and getting nowhere, she poked the man sprawled in the middle of the bed. "Hook!" She whispered. "Hook! Move over! I'm going to fall!" He grumbled something and pressed against her, but didn't move otherwise.

Afraid of toppling off the rather small bed, Emma tried to roll further from the edge and switch sides with him so she was against the wall, only to be stopped when she was halfway over the captain, ending up in a sitting position straddling his hips. His hand and hook settled at her waist as he murmured, very much awake, "It's about bloody time," grinning victoriously. Feeling him pressing _right there_, between her legs, she pulled away, pointing to the edge of the bed. "I was about to fall off and needed to move over- I was trying to get on the other side of you, not _on_ you, so you could be the one to fall on your ass."

He eyed her suspiciously, but let her settle on his other side, remarking that it was a plausible excuse but that she needn't stand on ceremony if she wanted to be on top and that he rather liked the view from that position. He was rewarded with a huff as she settled in, letting him wrap around her from behind again. She felt him sigh in frustration against her as she settled in and closed her eyes.

She pretended not to notice the slapping sound of skin on skin when he rolled over and worked his hand over his length or his quiet groan of pleasure when he climaxed.

* * *

Two days later, they ate a surprisingly pleasant dinner together, though he made her take off the chemise he'd given her to wear, simply because he could. The dish was a seafood based pasta of sorts, with a delightful wine sauce that paired nicely with the white wine he'd brought for them to drink. "I have to admit, this is delicious," she complimented as he refilled her glass. "Though I'd enjoy it a lot more if you'd let me wear some clothing while eating it."

"And I'm enjoying it immensely just as things are," he replied in an exasperated tone. "You're the most delicious thing at the table, love."

She shot him an annoyed look as she sipped the last of her wine, moving towards the bed and climbing under the sheets for some coverage. "Uh huh?"

"Oh, I have no doubt that you taste absolutely sweet and sinful."

She looked at him, not missing how he licked his lips in a way that made her blush. "Don't you ever stop?"

He slipped into the bed next to her, his lips dusting her ear as he spoke, "Where's the fun in that? You're so lovely when you're frustrated."

He slowly moved his hand to her chest, kneading it with experienced motions while playing with her rosy nipple with his thumb, the flesh going hard and standing up under his expert touch. He felt shiver go through her as he continued to massage her breast, her body betraying her as her breathing sped up. Gods, her body was so responsive. He debated staying quiet, but she hadn't moved his hand so he decided to press his luck. Killian Jones had always been a bit of a gambler, after all.

"Are you soaking wet for me again, princess?" He growled against her ear. "You must know that I noticed the other morning." He felt her fidget beside him, attempting to wiggle away from him, but he pulled her back against his chest. "Oh, don't be ashamed, love. I tend to have that affect on women."

"I wish you'd stop. You promised I had until we made port." Her voice wavered, her arousal barely hidden by her nervousness. She'd never been touched so effectively before. It was a temptation she shouldn't feel.

He kissed her jaw again, sighing against her skin. "I promised not to push anything on you, but if you ask nicely, I'll give you anything you want. I really could make you feel so good, Emma."

She scoffed, "Please. I'm not stupid. As you're so fond of noting, I'm still a virgin. It's actually kind of hilarious that you think you're tempting me with something that's going to be pure hell for me."

"Where exactly did you hear that?" He asked, curiosity and loathing in his voice.

"Well, I was supposed to be consummating a marriage within a fortnight." She replied, as if the answer was obvious. She'd told Neal that she was a virgin (well, actually, he'd asked before proposing, wanting to be sure she was a proper bride.) She'd been told by him that it would most likely hurt, that she would probably bleed, that every girl's first time was painful but that eventually it would get better. He'd acted like it was common knowledge, and some of the serving girls in the castle had admitted that their first time with a man had been fairly unpleasant.

"Hmmm. Well, did you know, princess, there are all sorts of ways to pleasure you? Also, a woman's first time needn't be all that painful." He whispered against her skin as he began to kiss across her jaw and down her neck. She made a small sound in her throat, the slight buzz of the wine smoothing out her nerves. "That's actually a falsehood. By the time I'd be ready to fuck you, you'd have come so many times and be so wet and ready for me that you'd be begging me for it. It would be like nothing you've ever felt before, everything you'd want it to be. For your very first time, I'd give you so much pleasure, would want to brand myself on your body and heart, so when you're in the arms of some prince years from now, all you'll be able to think about is our time together and how good this dirty pirate made you feel. I want to absolutely ruin you for all other men." He was growling into her skin, dark promises of forbidden pleasure. She felt herself start to melt into his embrace, her back arching ever so slightly to push her breast into his hand.. "But I'm sure your prince can do the same." He added in a flippant tone, "So, as requested, I'll stop... for tonight."

He pulled his hand back to her waist, dropping off to sleep almost immediately as she lay awake, desperately trying to banish all thoughts of him from her head

Just two more days. She could endure him for two more days.

Right?


	7. VI

**Ok, two chapters at once! There's some violence, and some gruesome backstory. **

VI.

A knock on the door woke Hook the morning of their arrival, and he dressed quickly, handing Emma her chemise before leaving the cabin and preparing to bring the Jolly Roger into port. He felt torn, part of him relieved to be rid of the constant temptation of Emma and the other part disappointed that their time together might be over before he'd had his fill of her. As they approached, he saw the bustling harbor of Port Jefferson teeming with activity, but all thoughts of the princess fled his mind when his eyes focused on a single set of black sails and the ship they belonged to: the Queen Anne's Revenge. It had been a year or so since they'd made port in the same place, and a year wasn't nearly enough time. He turned to Starkey, whose face clearly showed the same concern.

"Go put Smee, Turley, and Foggerty at the hold. That bastard isn't getting anything from this ship. I'll go talk to the harbor master and register our cargo, but I'll be back in 10 minutes. When he shows up, let me deal with him. Don't get yourselves killed."

Hook jumped off the ship as it docked, determined to get the business completed as quickly as possible. Retrieving the prince's response to his ransom note would have to wait. He had bigger problems.

* * *

"Where are you, boy? You get out here when I'm talking to you!" She heard the voice bellow before a large man kicked in the door. He was tall, middle aged but still handsome, thick black hair and beard just barely streaked with grey. His sharp blue eyes landed on her, lighting up with cruel glee. "Ha! So he's got himself another one, has he? Damn fool. Still, you're quite a pretty thing. Shame for him to keep you all to himself."

She backed away from the man, who certainly looked like a pirate but didn't seem to be one of Hook's men. He reached out, taking a lock of her hair and threading it through his fingers as she cowered against the wall, looking for a sword or dagger but seeing nothing but what was carried by the man crowding her. Something about this man terrified her. "Unhand me," she snapped, slapping his hand away from her.

His face contorted into a horrifying grin as he grabbed her throat, his large hand easily holding it in place against the wooden wall. "I like a woman with fire. I had a feeling he'd want to keep you. Always was weak, that one, when it came to women."

"The fuck are you doing here?" Hook growled, pushing into the room. She'd never felt so relieved to see him.

"You watch your tongue, boy!" The older man snapped over his shoulder. "I'm just getting acquainted with your lovely bedmate here. For some reason, this one seems to think I can't touch her. Don't tell me that she's right. Didn't you learn your lesson the last time?"

"She's just naive girl. Feisty, the way I like 'em." He said dismissively. "Now what did you come here for this time? What could we possibly have to discuss?"

"I just wanted to check up on you, see how you were doing. I'd heard you had quite the haul this time, that you attacked a royal flagship. Impressive, I must say." He dropped her, letting her crumple to the floor, and sauntered over to the table where he picked up the bottle of rum, helping himself to a glass as he leaned against the opposite wall. She noticed how Hook moved between the other pirate and her, even as two more strange men came in to stand next to the intruder. "I'm glad to see you're doing so well for yourself and not repeating the mistakes of your past. Gods know its about time you got over that married tramp you loved so much and sired a few sons and I will say, she looks like a good fuck. Prettier than that last one, too, but then again I always liked blondes."

Hook's anger was palpable, the muscles in his jaw popping out as he tensed and clenched his teeth. "I swear, old man, one more word about Milah and whatever relationship we once had will mean nothing." He stepped closer, hand on the hilt of his sword. "Now get on with it or get out before you do something stupid."

"Like steal your little princess?" he laughed, seeing her mouth drop open in horror and Hook's eyes narrow at the comment. "Come on, now, boy. It's obvious- all you need do is look at her to know who she is! Don't tell me you're besotted with her."

"She is an investment, you old fool," Killian spat out, "and you had best stay away from her."

"An investment you say? Well, that changes things, lad. Now I have all the more reason for me to take her back to my ship and find out why she's so valuable myself- you're not really going to stop me, are you now?"

"I could."

"You tried to be clever and reported all your other holdings, no doubt, but you can't exactly report a stolen princess. She's the only thing I can take, thanks to you. We'll enjoy her, ransom her, and call it even."

"Her bridegroom won't want her after what you'll do to her."

"Don't you know anything about running a ship, boy? If she's worth so much, someone'll pay regardless of the conditions," the rival captain pushed past Hook, moving above deck while one of the other crewmen grabbed her arm. He violently pulled her back to her feet and began dragging her up on deck, where Hook's crew members awaited him.

"Hook!" She cried out, reaching for him as he followed, calling for Billy Jukes to block the gangplank.

"Bloody hell," she heard Hook grumble. "Enough of this. Come on, let her go."

The men made no indication they planned on leaving without her.

"Blackbeard," he warned, the name sounding like a curse. "You've had your fun at my expense. Don't make me stop you. I'm younger and faster and you know it."

"I don't think Cooper there wants to give her up," he sneered, pointing to the man with his hand locked around Emma's bicep. "Do ya, Coop?" An instant later, she saw a flash of light as a blade came towards her, severing the arm of the man holding her at the elbow. He howled in pain, the warm spray of blood covering her chemise as she scrambled away from the carnage. She looked over to see Hook standing tall, advancing, bloody sword at the ready. "I think you'll find he's changed his mind."

Blackbeard pulled his own sword. "You gonna take my arm too, lad? Make us into a family of cripples? You do realize that oh-so-honorable Liam isn't here to see you save the damsel anymore?"

Hook spun like a dervish towards Blackbeard, slashing at his chest and drawing blood, then catching the other man's sword with his hook before kicking him backwards. The crew kept their distance, knowing better than to get involved in this particular argument, the smell of blood and hate heavy in the air.

"Don't you dare mention him! You're not fit to say his name!"

They locked blades, and Blackbeard slammed his fist into Hook's jaw before pushing back to a safe distance to call out, "You'd better watch out, Princess! People have a habit of dying around your dear captain." The wound on his chest had saturated his shirt and blood dripped onto the deck.

"Last warning: I _will_ kill you. Get your men, and get off my ship." Hook's eyes were like ice as he waited for an answer.

Blackbeard tried to maintain the facade, but even Emma could see he was weakening. "Of course, of course. I've seen all I needed to. See ya around, boy," he growled, smiling, as he stomped down to the docks, followed by his other man dragging Cooper. A palpable sense of relief settled over the ship, but Emma could still feel the rage rolling off Hook as he looked down at her and turned to Starkey.

"Take care of her. Clean her up, get her something to eat." He turned on his heel, heavy steps carrying him up on deck, down the gangplank and onto the docks.

"Come on, sweetheart," Starkey said, draping his coat over her and taking her back to the captain's cabin. She shivered uncontrollably, never having seen such violence, such brutality. After settling her back on the captain's bed, he brought a sponge and some clean water, and laid out a large, clean, black shirt. "I'm sorry we don't have anything more suitable, miss. I'll be back in a half hour with some stew."

She stripped off the bloodstained gown, tossing it into the corner of the room, and set about washing every trace of blood from her skin. She fought back tears as she realized how close she'd come to being taken aboard Blackbeard's ship, and how much worse it would have been had Hook not stepped in. She'd heard stories of him, remembering with a shudder the young noblewoman he'd taken for a bride- his 14th wife, she recalled, and then turned into a whore for his visitors and favored crewmen. Whether it was for profit or out of kindness, Hook had saved her from a crueler fate.

* * *

When Starkey returned, she was back on the bed, wearing the shirt. He motioned for her to join him at the table, and she slipped onto the bench, trying to preserve what little modesty she had left in spite of the shirt's low neckline and mid-thigh length. Hook had seen every part of her, but she felt embarrassed at her nakedness in front of another man. The older pirate just chuckled. "I've seen women in far less, miss. You needn't be concerned. The captain's been more than clear we're not to touch you. And I, for one, have always preferred a woman of my very own." He smiled kindly, taking a bite of his stew.

She began to eat as well, her mind swirling with questions. "Where is he? The captain, I mean."

"Probably in some tavern, drinking himself into oblivion. Can't blame the man. He'll be back when he's had time."

"Time? To do what?"

"To stop thinking about everything. He's still a young man, but our captain's had more heartbreak in his one lifetime than any man deserves." Starkey looked at her critically, before continuing. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but he'll probably be ranting about it when he returns so you best know ahead of time."

She nodded, giving the man her full attention.

"That man today, Blackbeard he calls himself. That's his father. His mum died when he was just a boy, leaving just him and his older brother, Liam his name was. Good man, he joined the Royal Navy, leaving young Killian with his pa, who promptly abandoned him. Don't know much about that time, but when Liam found him he was in a bad state. Took him to be the cabin boy on the ship, stayed with him until his brother was killed in the line of duty and we became privateers."

She scoffed. "You're not privateers," she countered.

"Not anymore. See, there was a woman."

"Milah?"

"Aye. Milah. Married to a small-time crook, but that woman had adventure in her blood. Took up with Killian, became one of us in no time. Few years later, we ran into her husband again, only this time he'd turned pirate hunter. Falsely claimed we were attacking the kingdom's own ships, arrested Killian. Milah and a few of the boys broke him out, but her husband had been waiting. Killian lost a hand, and Milah was captured instead. She plead her belly- to this day we don't know if it was true- but was found dead in her cell the next morning, with her heart carved out. We all knew it was the husband. He disappeared, but not before ruining our arrangement with our royal employers. Tracked him down eventually, and the captain skinned him like a bloody crocodile..."

"Oh my gods."

Starkey nodded, continuing. "Blackbeard showed up right after we'd lost her, saying it served him right for getting involved with a woman. Still likes to bring it up. He should just kill the old bastard, if you ask me. Anyways, after he got his revenge, he thought he'd be able to move on, but the captain always says it was an end, not a beginning. Was a time he talked about the things he'd do after we'd avenged her... but it's been five years. Five years of whores and rum and endless searching for riches.

Try not to hate him too much. It's every sailor's dream to earn enough to have a piece of land to call home. I hate to say it, but your dowry just made that a reality for us, myself included. I am sorry this happened to you though, lass. You're a sweet girl."

He stood, perhaps realizing he'd said too much. "Don't think what I've told you will change anything. He's not the man he used to be." With a surprisingly elegant bow, he left the room. Hours passed, and still the captain hadn't returned. Not wanting to incite his wrath if he'd been drinking, she stripped off the shirt and climbed into bed to wait for him.


	8. VII

**Ok, dub-con smut ahead! I would rate this as mutually dub-con, since there's some level of trickery or intimidation going on by both parties, but also a clear attraction. Still, consider yourself warned and feel free to skip to the author's note at the end.**

VII.

She woke to something ticking the inside of her thighs, realizing gradually that it was Hook, kissing his way upwards, his touch feather-light and tender. The darkness of the cabin surrounded them, the moonless night wrapping them both in shadow, but she could see and feel him lying between her splayed legs. "Wha-what are you doing?" She whispered, unable to deny that his gentle touches felt amazing but afraid of where this was leading. He'd been so angry earlier, after their run-in with Blackbeard, and she could smell the rum on him.

"Showing you how much I love you, my darling. Now lie back and relax." His voice still had a drunken slur to it and was heavy with lust as he planted kisses just around her most intimate place, his fingers dancing over her hip.

"Please, don't hurt me," she whimpered, her breath catching as his mouth connected with her clit, soft and hot and wet as his tongue just barely brushed over her and oh gods...

"Milah, my love, was I too rough tonight? Did I hurt you earlier? You always seem to want it fast and hard." Genuine concern colored his voice. "Let me make it better, please. I can be gentle. I need to taste you, my love." His tongue dipped lower, swiping over her sensitive inner folds. "I dreamt you were gone." He whispered, a shiver rippling through his body and triggering the same reaction in her. "Gods, love, let me make you come."

He pressed another kiss to her hip, then dipped his head again, eyes locked on hers in the dim light as he began to kiss her, the caress of his lips so foreign but strangely pleasurable. She opened her legs slightly, and he groaned, responding immediately and returning to her clit again as he began to tease the sensitive bud with his lips and tongue. Her whole body jumped, the sensations unfamiliar and intense. Guilt surged through her as she realized he'd called her another woman's name. The woman he'd loved. She should stop him- his affection wasn't truly meant for her, and she needed to rebuff his advances. But ... oh, it felt SO good. She'd expected everything around sex to be uncomfortable, no more than a duty to be endured, but what he was doing with his mouth was anything but.

A moan slipped past her lips as she spread her legs further, wordlessly begging him to continue. In response, he grabbed her hip and pulled her closer, slanting his mouth over her as he kissed and licked and sucked. She moaned quietly, giving herself over to the insane pleasure, and he growled, "That's it. Gods, I love you. Let go, come for me. Let me taste what I do to you." The passion in his voice was undeniable as he began to tease a finger at her entrance.

She could feel how wet she'd gotten, her arousal running down into the bed as the incredible feeling built, and thought to stop him before he went further, but the sensations were all so good, and gods help her, she wanted more. His finger pushed into her, stretching her open enough that he could slide it in and out, drawing a slight whimper that quickly became another moan from her as he curved it to rub against somewhere inside. The momentary discomfort passed as she raised her hips instinctually, driving his finger slightly deeper as he continued to work his mouth over her clit. She felt pulled tight, the tension on her body almost painful for a moment before she crashed over the edge, vision going white as she came for the very first time. Wave after wave of indescribable pleasure coursed through her body as she pulsed around his long finger, still moving slowly as he drew out the sensations.

"Oh my gods," she panted, making the mistake of looking down at him as he smirked up at her from between her thighs, hair deliciously tousled from where she must have run her hands through it. Something flashed through his eyes-she thought for a split second that he realized who she really was, but to her relief he crawled up her body instead, smothering her mouth with a deep, burning kiss that overflowed with desire and love. She kissed him back, wanting to feel what it was like to be so adored by someone. He pulled her against his chest, fingers stroking her arm idly as he held her and kissed her head, her shoulder. His cock was right there against her thigh, big, hard, and just begging to be touched as she fought the urge to reach out and stroke it.

"Milah," he whispered as he pressed kisses to her neck. "Let me have you." His hand palmed her breast, fingers stroking her nipple, gently tugging as she arched into his touch. Another moan slipped past her lips. "Don't you know what your pretty cunt does to me?" He thrust against her, and she let him rub his cock over her clit and wet pussy, staying on the outside but making her tip her head back as she reveled in the sensations. Growling in frustration, he reached his hand down again, rubbing his thumb over her clit as he fucked her with his finger. Feeling how wet she was, he worked a second finger into her, a slight burn as he stretched her giving way to a feeling of fullness. "Bloody hell, Milah, you're so tight tonight. Gods, woman, let me fuck you."

"I can't," she moaned, feeling another orgasm approach. She'd never felt such pleasure. Touching herself had elicited small sensations before, but she hadn't really known what she was doing. Hook knew just how to touch her, and she wanted to come again, to see if it would be as explosive a second time. "Oh gods, oh oh gods yes!" She shattered, coming just as hard around his fingers. He kissed her again, sweeping his tongue into her mouth.

"You've never denied me before, love. Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not. I... I don't feel up to it."

Something clicked in his head, the drunken haze lifting slightly as awareness descended on him. This wasn't right. Normally, she'd be begging him to bury himself inside her by now. Milah loved his cock; at the risk of seeming crude, her need for him was one of his favorite things about her when they'd first met.

"You don't want me?" He asked, confused, running his thumb over her lower lip, then pushing it into her mouth, expecting her to playfully nip it like she always did.

She froze instead, and he realized it had to be something serious. He shifted, taking a match and lighting the lamp above the bed, determined to talk to her.

Wide green eyes stared at him, terrified and guilty, from under a mane of blonde hair. Emma. The princess.

And it hit him like a punch to the gut: Milah was dead.

But...he didn't think he'd been dreaming. He licked his lips, the tanginess there confirming his suspicion. Popping his fingers into his mouth, he was met by the same delicious taste. Narrowing his eyes, he stared her down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I...I'm sorry." she whispered, her voice shaking. She took him in, hair wild from her fingers clawing at it, lips and chin smeared with her arousal, eyes dark and hungry. He was perched between her splayed legs, his naked body reminding her of the lean muscular form of some predator. His erect cock jutted out between his legs and looked almost angry: big, firm, as intimidating as he was.

"Not yet you aren't, you lying little bitch, but you will be." His incredible blue eyes had lost all of their warmth, anger simmering in their icy depths.

"Please, I just... it felt so good, and I wanted to know what it's like. To be loved the way you loved her. You seemed to want to do it."

"Emma, I've wanted to touch you and taste your sweet little cunt since I first saw you. Of course I wanted it." He looked down at her, with her legs still spread wide for him, wanton and wet and so tempting as she looked up at him, her skin flushed. He'd made her come twice, and hadn't even been able to appreciate her beauty. His arousal coursed through him, frustration giving way to rage. He needed to satisfy both emotions, and knew just how to do so. "But you let me believe she was alive. That, my dear, I cannot forgive."

He felt the fury roll through him like waves during a storm. She had tricked him, thoughtlessly pretending to be his dear, departed Milah while he made her come, no intention of reciprocating or revealing the truth. Just another dream as far as he'd have ever known. Fucking deceitful royalty. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he pulled her off the bed and shoved her to her knees at the bedside as he sat on the edge of the bed. "You want to pretend you're my woman? Suck my cock."

She stared up at him, lip trembling. "W-What?"

Placing his hook under her chin, he stroked himself, inches from her face, watching as she shied away. "Normally I'd just fuck you, but I'd prefer you on your knees, using that pretty mouth to make me come instead of deceive me. And after all, it's only fair." He made a show of licking his lips, tasting her on them again and raising an eyebrow.

He pushed the smooth head against her lips, smearing precum across them. "Now. Open. Your. Mouth."

She shook her head, grimacing.

"Perhaps you should have considered what I'd do to you before you betrayed my trust," he growled. His jaw was clenched, and he ran his hook up her slender neck, just skimming the ivory skin there. He noticed that she was shaking, trying to master her emotions as she stared at him but failing in the face of his wrath. "Emma," his voice was just slightly gentler even as he moved his hook away, "I don't want to hurt you, lass. Now, are you going to be a good girl or do I have to take what I want?"

She bit her lip in her nervousness, realizing too late that she'd just let herself taste him. It was salty, a little sweet... not unpleasant at all. She licked her lips again, getting more of him on her tongue as he watched her with pupils blown wide in lust. Her pink tongue darted out, licking a gentle stripe over the slit, and she swallowed hard. Making her decision, she locked her glassy eyes with his and opened her mouth wide.

He slipped just the head of his cock past her soft, pink lips, moaning as he hit the heat and moisture beyond them. "Oh, fuck," he groaned, slowly pumping in and out shallowly, careful not to overwhelm her. She placed a hand at the base of him, steadying herself, and began to move her head, tongue tracing the ridges and veins. She swirled her tongue around the tip, feeling him twitch in her mouth. "Gods, so good. Suck me, darling."

He was so big and thick, and it seemed only half of him would fit. She began to suck, and was rewarded with a strangled moan from him. "Aye, just like that. Just like that," he encouraged as she began to bob her head up and down, using her tongue, lips and cheeks. He slowly moved his hips in time, going deeper as he stared down at her.

He could barely believe his eyes: he had a princess on her knees for him, his cock surrounded by her perfect mouth. She looked bloody gorgeous. He tried to memorize every image, every sensation, not wanting to waste a second of the experience. Gods, what a tale this would make for his days as an old salt, though nobody would ever believe him when he told them of the day he'd been serviced by royalty. "Mmmm, gods, you look so beautiful with your lips stretched around my cock. Emma, Emma, oh fuck, love." He tangled his hand in her golden hair, tugging roughly, and was rewarded when her evergreen eyes looked up at him, meeting his entranced gaze. The way she was looking at him, so innocent and yet so wild and wanton, made him even harder. "I'm gonna fuck your face, sweetheart. Just keep sucking and let me into your throat." When, still looking up at him, she nodded slightly, he gripped her hair tighter and began to thrust into her mouth.

Her eyes widened as he began to lose control and take her hard, groaning as he hit the back of her throat. She could see the ecstasy on his almost-pained features, taste him on her tongue, hear his groans of pleasure, feel his hand tighten in her hair as he neared his release. He kept talking to her, telling her how good she felt, how hard he got watching her, how he'd fantasized about her doing exactly this. He was so heavy and thick. She skimmed her tongue over the tip again, loving how smooth and swollen the silky skin felt. She felt utterly debauched, and she found she loved it.

He was using her for his pleasure, just as she'd used him, and hearing his deep, primal groans and praises made her even wetter. She moaned around his cock, causing him to curse and grip her hair even tighter as he got harder and bigger in her mouth. "Fuck, fuck, your mouth feels so good." She remembered something she'd learned in her singing lessons, and opened her throat for him, feeling strangely triumphant when she felt him slide all the way to the base, his surprised gasp followed by an emphatic curse. "Bloody hell, Emma!"

He came with a nearly pained shout, emptying himself in her mouth and down her throat, watching with fascination as she swallowed his seed, laving her tongue over him as he went semi-soft, his attraction to her only enhanced when she swallowed every last drop. She licked her lips clean and looked up sheepishly, "I...I didn't know what to do with ...um, it. Was it... Did you... Was it good?"

It was if she had drawn his anger from him with the euphoria of his orgasm; all he could think of was that she'd wanted him. He pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hard and deep, turning to lay her back on the bed. "Gods, that thing with your throat. Fuck, Emma. You're bloody brilliant. Amazing." He covered her with his body as he tasted himself in her mouth, settling his hips between her legs as his hand travelled down her belly again to her wet blonde curls where she was desperate for him. "Oh, fuck," he growled when he realized how much wetter she'd gotten from sucking him. "You liked that, didn't you? Dirty, dirty princess likes to be on her knees for the captain, does she?" He slinked back down her body, watching her every reaction. "You were such a good girl. But, see, in your deception, I still didn't have a chance to watch you come undone, so I'm going to feast on your cunny one more time until I've tasted you to my satisfaction. This time, I want to know it's you."

Her eyes rolled back as his mouth connected with her again, all semblance of shyness gone as she cried out. He watched her as he worked, noting her parted lips, her heaving chest. He pushed his fingers into her, marveling at the mixture of pain and pleasure on her face as he stretched her. He now realized why she'd felt so damn tight around his fingers. He could feel her little pink pussy wrapped around him, clenching as she got closer.

Selfishly, he hoped the prince would reject her. Now that he'd had her mouth and actually felt how snug and wet she was, he needed to be inside her. He worked her with his fingers, watching as she stopped resisting and pumped her hips in time with his hand, desperate to come. "Please, please, I'm so close..." She whimpered.

"Say my name. Beg me."

"Please, Hook!" There were tears at the corners of her eyes, her hands fisted in the sheets.

"My real name." he barked, shoving his fingers especially roughly inside her, his thumb circling around her clit but avoiding it.

"Killian, please!" She cried, a stars exploding in her vision as she crashed over the edge when he pressed his thumb against the swollen pink button and quickly rubbed it. He watched her mouth open, eyes screwed shut, her whole body bowing off the bed as she fucked herself on his fingers. "Ooooh, oh gods, oh gods." She cried, her voice breaking. He felt her squeeze her muscles around his fingers, so tight it was almost painful. He eased her back down, thinking he'd never seen a more beautiful woman in all his days. If she was a beauty under normal circumstances, she was a goddess when naked and glowing with orgasmic delight.

"Gods, Emma, you are a vision when you come undone."

He crawled next to her as she tried to calm her breathing, heartbeat slowly returning to normal. She'd never experienced pleasure like that. His arm pulled her boneless body against his side, nestled under his arm with her head on his shoulder. "Easy, lass. Just relax." He dipped his head to kiss her hair, feeling her start to pull away. "Shhh, shhh, relax. You're just pretending your my woman, right?" He felt the fight leave her body almost immediately. "That's a good girl. Just sleep, Emma." Her delicate hand came up to splay over his chest, tracing invisible patterns in the dark hair.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

So am I, he thought. He closed his eyes, fighting back the urge to take more from her than he already had. Now he knew exactly how her amazing mouth felt, how she tasted, how incredibly tight she'd be, how her cheeks flushed and her voice cracked when she called out his name -his real name- as she begged him to make her come undone. For the first time in days, he found himself hoping that her ransom came, because if it didn't, gods help her.

He was far from done with her.

* * *

**Ok, so there are consent issues all over this chapter. She takes advantage of his drunken state, pretending to be the woman he loves while he goes down on her. Then he intimidates her so she reciprocates, which isn't cool either, even if his anger is pretty justified. Of course, con****sidering he willingly makes her come again after she blows him, I'm thinking neither party is too opposed to their activities.**

**I found writing this to be a bit tricky. Hook's actions are more traditionally "forcing" her, but technically all of this would be questionable. I hope I'm still walking that tightrope successfully between slightly disturbing/rough/dub-con sex and non-con/rape, because I can't imagine Emma being ok with the latter. **


	9. VIII

**Ok, most of the feedback I've gotten has indicated that I did a decent job of balancing the sex in the last chapter to keep Hook in character and dangerous without having him totally cross the line. That being said, I want to reiterate- he is NOT the Hook from the show. These pirates are people willing to do bad things. This Hook is in a very dark place. I'm not saying he's irredeemable. But he's very flawed. Please be aware. I will continue to put clear warnings on everything, but feel free to PM me if you have any questions or concerns. I'm not trying to upset anyone... Just telling a story. ****  
**

**That being said, this chapter doesn't have anything but the usual profanity, Hook creepiness and some vulgarity.**

**(also, sorry for the delay in getting this up. i've been distracted by/fangirling over all the spoilers. So excited for a new episode tonight!)**

VIII.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so well, but as the harsh light of morning filtered into the room, the previous night's activities flooding back in a rush of memory, he'd never felt more hungover. Had she really gone to her knees for him? Had he really tasted her? Gods, she'd felt so right in his bed, in his arms. A part of him was ecstatic- at least he'd gotten to have her somewhat before he had to worry about giving her back, but he only wanted her more now, wanted to drown in the pleasures of her and never surface. She was a forbidden fruit, and a simple taste wasn't nearly enough.

He had to wonder how she'd feel this morning. Would she regret what she'd done? He imagined that she'd probably hate him for what he'd pushed her into doing, though she certainly seemed enthusiastic enough at the time. What concerned him even more was that he cared about how she felt, something that hadn't happened in years and had to be ignored. The men would laugh at him and say he'd gone soft if they knew, but gods, they hadn't seen or felt her last night.

He lay there with his eyes closed, trying to focus on anything but fucking the body curled beside him into the mattress, eventually settling for making plans for the rest of their stay in Port Jefferson, where they'd be for another few days to trade in their goods. They'd have to get some more pitch, and replenish their food stores, but a lot of the supplies they'd salvaged from the _Swan_ would keep the ship in good order. They'd even acquired a few 12-pound guns, which would come in handy during their next attack. Whether the ransom went through as expected or not, they'd be setting off indecently rich men.

He expected to lose a few crew members in port; one or two of them had called the large city home before becoming sailors and would probably want to stay there with their newfound wealth, but he figured most of them would want to stay on with him. They would sail until they found the perfect place to become someone else, to leave their lives of constant turmoil behind. Personally, he didn't expect to stay anywhere long- he had no real desire to make a home anymore. The sea had been his only real companion for five years, and no luxurious villa could replace the freedom it offered.

He slipped out from beside her and dressed quietly, stealing a last look at her lying bare and beautiful on his bed, hair still tangled from where his hand had clutched at it while she sucked him. He couldn't help but groan at the memory, stealing out of the room before she woke.

He climbed above deck, the calls of sea birds loud in the still morning air. The brisk sea breeze soothed his head, cooling the burn behind his eyes as he stretched his back and cracked his neck. "Captain on deck," Turley yelled from the bow, and a cheer went up from the crew. He turned a questioning eye to his quartermaster Ed, who smiled slyly. "Well, Cap'n, you weren't exactly subtle last night. We all wanted to know if she was worth having to scrub the bloody deck, but the satisfied look on your face this morning tells me it was."

He smirked in response, and let out a very dramatic, satisfied sigh, the easy banter of sailors familiar. "It's this pretty face of mine. No woman can resist me. It's a curse, really."

"Oh, I'm sure. Tell us, Cap, how does that royal cunny feel?"

He waggled his eyebrows, "Haven't found out yet, but I enjoyed giving her a belly full with her pretty little mouth on my cock."

"God damn," Mullins groaned. "Next time she screams for you, you'd better be fucking her good, ya bastard. I was _this close _to having her myself."

"Actually, I think Billy was closer," he fired back, prompting a grumbled "I hate you both" from Bill Jukes.

He looked to where the _Revenge_ had been docked, relieved to see the ship had left port, and dismissed most of the crew, wanting them to enjoy the bounty that Port Jefferson had to offer. The town was large, and though it had earned its nasty reputation, it was exactly the kind of place where his men fit in. Pirates, smugglers, and thieves got along surprisingly well here, well aware that they all benefitted from places like this. Public drunkeness was the norm, and fucking and fighting in the streets went ignored.

* * *

He left the ship, finally ready to find out the princess' fate but sure he'd have her ransom in hand by day's end. After what he'd experienced the night before, he couldn't imagine any man turning her away. He strolled towards Sebastian "Mad Jeff" Jefferson's office, feeling a bit uneasy but looking forward to seeing the eccentric businessman. Jeff had been in charge of the port's trade ever since his father had died, carrying out all sort of shady deals just as generations before him had done. It was said that he could work his magic to get almost anything for you, or find a buyer for even the most random goods. The Jeffersons had founded the seedy port town centuries ago, and "Mad Jeff" was a perfect fit for the environment. Hook knocked on the door, laughing to himself at the austentatious top hat perched on the merchant's messy brown mop of hair.

"Killian! Get in here! It's been ages. I have an official letter for you somewhere..." he began rummaging through the many piles of papers that littered his desk. "Arrived two days ago, so I thought you might show up. You look great, man. What, or should I say _who_ have you been doing?"

"Come now, Jeff, you know a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell," he replied, taking a sip from his flask before offering it to the other man, who shook his head pointing to a cup of tea.

"It's a bit early for me, thanks. And if you're a gentleman, I'm a haberdasher. Ah! Here we go!" He held out the letter, the golden wax seal proclaiming its origins. A quick flick of his wrist removed the seal, allowing him to read the prince's reply. A slow smile spread across his face.

"Good news, I take it?"

"For me, it is, mate," he smirked, folding the letter and placing it in his coat pocket.

He settled a few things and let Jeff get back to business, heading for a tavern by the bay that served his favorite mead. Pulling the letter out again, he read it a second time. He was certain he must have missed something on his first read, thinking no man could be so craven with a woman like Emma at stake, but there it was. He couldn't imagine her life with this cowardly prince would have been satisfying. The prince had essentially given his bride's maidenhead to a pirate.

He was not about to refuse such a kingly gift.

She would be distraught, of course, when she found out. Last night had been a strange turn of events, and she'd still refused to let him inside her despite her obvious arousal. Still, even if he had to take her, he could use what he'd learned to make her come for him. He had to fight back his desire as he imagined how incredible she'd be riding out her orgasm with her cunt squeezing his cock instead of his fingers. He'd have to arrange for a proper display of taking her virginity at some point, but tonight she would be his alone. He planned on keeping her in his bed until he tired of her, which could take quite a while. There was something about Emma that drew him to her, and he needed to understand it.

He took some roast boar with him, hoping she'd be willing to eat, and a jug of the sweet honeywine, anticipating the girl in his cabin would need a drink before the day was out. Stopping by the market, he purchased a deep green dress, knowing Emma's ability to make the most mundane garment look regal would enhance its simple beauty. As much as he hated to cover her up, he couldn't keep her locked in his cabin forever, and parading her around the men would be trouble enough with her clothed appropriately.

He imagined her standing on the deck of his ship, her flaxen hair lifted by the breeze as she stood behind him at the helm, then shook away the far-too-domestic thought, replacing it with the more comfortable image of her bent over, the green dress up around her hips as he plunged into her. He sighed, acknowledging that the siren certainly had ensnared him. If he were a smart man, he'd get things over with and leave her at port to make her own way home, but Captain Killian Jones was not going to be bested by a little blonde princess.

* * *

Emma lounged in the captain's bed, feeling oddly alone after the previous night's activities and without the usual morning routine of casual conversation that she and Hook had established. She knew she should probably be ashamed; she'd been intimate with a man, one who wasn't her fiancé at that, but she couldn't find it in herself to really regret it. After a lifetime of doing what was expected and maintaining appearances, she'd finally done something truly reckless.

She ached ever so slightly, her body unaccustomed to the intrusion of his fingers, but the three times he'd brought her to ecstasy had been absolutely worth the lingering soreness. Warmth rose in her cheeks as she remembered it. She had never dreamed it would be that pleasurable, far beyond any hopes she'd harbored for her wedding night. She wondered if Neal would take the time to do the same for her before consummating their marriage. She hoped so; she had no doubt that her arousal the previous night would have made actual intercourse infinitely more enjoyable. Not that she'd ever think about doing that with Hook.

Of course, she'd never thought she'd use her mouth on a man, let alone enjoy doing so. She was a princess, not some tawdry tavern girl, and fell to her knees for no one. Well, she thought with a smile, almost no one. Then again, the absolutely wrecked look on the captain's face while she pleasured him made her feel more in-control than ever. For all her inexperience, she felt powerful, capable, even beautiful with his cock in her mouth and his grunts and praises ringing in her ears. She'd been taught that good, highborn girls like her didn't give away their favors so easily, certainly not to men they weren't married to, but that notion conflicted with what she secretly desired, and _gods_ had his hand and mouth felt good. She, a princess of the realm, had literally begged him to give her release.

Would Neal make her feel like that? Would he hold her close and kiss her hair and tell her she was amazing? He'd been quite the charmer that night in the pub, and she could imagine his playful antics would put her at ease in the bedroom. Then again, it was Neal who'd told her that it would hurt... something that Hook maintained wasn't necessarily true. Now that she'd actually seen a naked man, she wondered how it could be anything but excruciatingly painful, unless she was very aroused, like she'd been last night.

She felt herself getting a bit excited just thinking about Hook's mouth on her again. Maybe if she were a less important woman, if her virginity wasn't such a commodity and the risk of conceiving a child out of wedlock less disastrous, she'd consider letting Hook be her first, just so it wouldn't be torturous. She wasn't sure if it was because of what she'd felt him do the previous night, but she believed him for some reason and had a feeling that Hook would be a skilled lover. He was obviously well-endowed, and seemed to know his way around a woman's body.

Resisting the urge to sneak her hand between her legs and indulge in her little fantasy, she sat up and donned the shirt Starkey had given her, purposely focusing instead on Neal and the reasons she wanted to marry him. He'd been the first prince who she'd let in enough to know her hopes and fears. He was cute, sweet, and charming. Access to his kingdom's military would be a huge asset for her parents, who had but a tiny army at their disposal. She could imagine Neal being quite a loving father; his own parents had died when he was a boy, essentially abandoning him to be raised by the court, and he'd said that he wanted a better life for his own children. So, maybe she wasn't as sure that it would be a passionate love...but he was a good match for her. It was exactly the life she'd been groomed for since her little brother Leo had been born and her status had gone from heir to marriage material.

Sure, a part of her hadn't been joking when she suggested she and Neal change their names and run away together, away from the responsibility of running a kingdom and the expectations placed on them. It seemed ridiculous that she'd complain about her life of luxury, even if that life would make her feel imprisoned in a way, but the night they'd spent in the pub, when they had left their titles behind and could just be Neal and Emma, had been one of her happiest.

She was torn from her musings as she heard the captain's booted steps approach the door, then the metallic scrape of a key in the lock, and realized he'd have received word from Neal. Maybe they could just avoid talking about what had transpired the night before, she thought, and go their separate ways. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she raked her hand through her hair nervously as he entered, carrying a small basket of food, a jug of some sort of alcohol, and what looked like a woman's dress. "Morning, lass," he greeted her, uncharacteristically chipper, "Sleep well?" He waggled his eyebrows salaciously, and she couldn't fight the blush she felt creep up at his question.

"Well enough." She kept her tone clipped, trying to hide her slightly conflicted thoughts regarding the previous night. "Have you received word from Prince Neal regarding my ransom? I have a wedding I'd very much like to get to at some point."

He placed the goods in his arms on the table, pointing. "Some food, and a jug of mead, in case you wanted some. And a dress, for when you leave the cabin. I can't very well let you leave wearing nothing but my shirt, even if I do rather enjoy the way it looks on you." He made a point of trailing his eyes over the low V of the neckline down between her breasts.

She cocked her head, regarding him suspiciously. "Um, thanks? But you didn't answer my question. You did remember to go to pick up his response, right?"

"Aye, I did. I have the letter right here." He pulled it from his pocket, holding it up.

"Oh thank the gods," she sighed, reaching out as he handed her the parchment. "So, when do I get to leave?"

"You don't." He licked his lips, which curved in a smirk.

"What!?" She yelled, still holding the folded paper in her hand. "You said you'd leave me alone if Neal paid my ransom, you lying piece of shit!"

He snorted indignantly, pointing to her hand. "You might want to actually _read_ that before yelling at me, princess. Your fate lies in the palm of my," he gestured to his hook, "well, you know. Perhaps it might be wise to be a touch more polite, because it looks like you're going to be with me for quite a while, darling." He gave her a snarky smile, then turned to leave in order to keep himself from laughing cruelly at her open-mouthed expression. "I'll... give you a moment." He stepped through the door, locking it behind him and hearing the choked sound of her first sobs echo through the hall behind him as he walked to grab a bottle of rum from the galley, ignoring the slight twinge of guilt that briefly shot through him.


	10. IX

**Just wanted to put this out there: I could see this fic toeing the dubcon line, cause um _pirates_, but I am not going to have Hook forcibly take/rape Emma. That being said, don't expect hearts and flowers. **

**This chapter has some slightly dub-con stuff, and Hook making threats of things going non-con. **

**(Also, Sorry for the delay, but at least it's a long chapter. I'll try to get a chapter out at least once a week, but I had no time at all to write this past week. I'm not abandoning this fic, I swear!)**

IX.

He'd said he loved her.

She'd decided to marry Prince Neal after they'd both successfully snuck out of a ball and stolen into town to drink at the local tavern instead. Over several mugs of cheap ale, they'd laughed and talked, and despite her reservations she'd fallen hard for the prince with the brown puppy-dog eyes and easy smile. They'd written to each other every week for 3 months, sharing their hopes and fears. When he asked her to become his wife, she'd accepted, much to her parents' surprise. They'd wanted her to wait a bit longer at first, but Emma had always been hard to dissuade when her mind was made up, and a betrothal was arranged and plans made for Emma to leave home and journey to Neal's distant kingdom to be wed. The King and Queen had mourned the distance between the kingdoms, but were strong believers in true love and decided the sacrifice was worth it if it ensured Emma's happiness.

Oh, the irony. Now here she was, stuck halfway across the world and imprisoned by pirates, betrayed by the man who supposedly loved her. How could he just leave her to her fate?

She wiped at her eyes and forced herself to read the note again:

_Captain,_

_With regret, we must inform you that we will make no exchange for the Princess Emma. It is not our kingdom's policy to negotiate with pirates, no matter the circumstances, and while we have deep affection for the princess, she is neither our only available bride nor worth the financial or militaristic cost to our kingdom. We urge you to treat her with respect and kindness, and to consider requesting her ransom from her royal parents, who will surely have the will and means to pay it. Please express our disappointment to the princess, who will understand that our own kingdom's prosperity must be our priority._

_His Royal Highness, Neal II, Crown Prince of the Western Kingdoms_.

That was it. No question of how much gold they wanted or attempted negotiations. No impressive show of naval might. No offers of pardon or deals. When she'd needed his help most, he'd looked out for only himself. She tried to imagine her father abandoning her mother in a similar fashion and began to sob again, realizing that a man who truly loved her would never be able to forget her as easily as Neal obviously had. She had to wonder if he'd ever loved her at all, a thought that brought on another round of angry tears.

"He's a bloody fool." She started at the lilting voice, knowing the captain had returned to the cabin and was watching her. Clutching the letter in her hand, she turned away, determined not to let him see her cry. "No man with a scrap of honor would abandon you to be used by a ship full of pirates, which, you may recall, is exactly what I claimed would happen if he refused to pay your ransom. In a way, I've done you a favor. He's beneath you, love. A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets."

"And what about what I get? What have I done to deserve any of this?" She suddenly wished she'd taken the time to slip into the dress he'd brought, feeling exposed and vulnerable sitting on the bed in just his shirt. He approached her slowly, after setting a bottle of rum on the table, eyes hungry with desire.

"Nothing at all, my dear." Hook ran his hand over her shoulder, brushing her hair aside. "But I'll be having you all the same." She shivered under his touch, unsure if it was from fear or something else.

"So, you're going to pass me around, let your whole crew have a go with the princess?" She tried to sound angry and disgusted instead of terrified, aware that he could probably hear the fear in her voice dispite her efforts to hide it. She turned away, knowing he'd read the emotions in her eyes like words on a page.

He snorted. "Of course not. It's my ship, and I'll be keeping you all to myself."

She bit her lip but nodded. Better to be used by one man than twenty. "You could still let me go."

"I could, but I don't particularly want to, and have a reputation to uphold, love. I can't very well send you back a maid after time aboard my ship, especially after making my intentions clear to your prince."

"Don't call him that. He's not my prince. Not anymore. Maybe never was." She added the last part quietly, more to herself than to him.

"Aye, so it would seem."

She swallowed hard, passing the back of her hand under her eyes before turning to him, straightening as she tried to regain some of her dignity in the face of her situation. "So, what now? Should I just bend over so I can get it over with?"

He regarded Emma with a confused expression, like he was studying her. "Why would you think that?"

"You are forcing me to ... to sleep with you."

"_Sleep_ with me? You've been doing that for days, love, and sleeping is the last thing on my mind. Maybe yours too, considering you didn't seem to mind my attentions last night," he smirked and licked his lips in an absolutely obscene way that sent unwanted heat between her legs.

"Last night was a one-time thing."

"No. It wasn't."

The certainty of his statement was jarring, pulling her away from whatever pleasant thoughts she'd been harboring. It felt so different from how the last night had ended, and there was a distance between them that seemed to come out of nowhere, like he was keeping her at arm's length. She realized that she didn't really know this dangerous man, who could seem so kind to her one minute and so cold the next. Wrapping her arms around herself, she suddenly felt exposed in contrast, wanting to protect herself, to shut him out as much as he'd done the same to her. She tried to look at the floor, but felt his hand pull her chin up, eyes meeting hers in an icy stare.

"Here's how it works: You'll be mine, Princess. You will show me respect, and you'll give yourself to me when I wish it. In return, I'll endeavor to please you, you'll be safe from the crew, you'll be free to do as you please during the day, and I'll have you accompany me into town when we make port. Do we have an agreement?"

"For how long?"

He smirked, raking his eyes over her. "Until I've had my fill of you, so it may be quite some time."

She closed her eyes, fighting back the overwhelming sense of drowning, of hopelessness, anger and despair rising as she shook off his hand. She took a deep shuddering breath, letting it out shakily. "Why ask when you know I have no choice? My life is ruined. Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

"Aye. Actually, I do. Though I suspect you would have been quite unhappy, married to your heartless prince, living in a gilded cage far from those you love."

She breathed out a small laugh. "That may be, but even if it's only a dream I've lost, at least it was a pleasant one." She could swear she saw the hardness in his eyes break, letting her glimpse a conflict that lay beneath.

"It's part of growing up, darling. We all have to leave the dreams of our youth behind at some point."

There was a sadness in his voice she hadn't expected, and she recalled her conversation with Starkey and how he'd lost his brother and the woman he loved at a young age.

He cocked his head to the side, studying her. "There's supper, if you're not opposed to boar. It's quite good. You should eat something, and get cleaned up before, well, you know."

He left the cabin, returning with a metal tub, then brought down some towels, soap, and a few buckets of hot water. "It's been a while since you've had a proper bath. Thought it might help you to relax." He wiped at her tears with his thumb. "I'll give you an hour or two to get ready for me, then send the men away so you needn't worry about them. Tonight, you're mine and mine alone, love." He kissed her hand, giving her a mocking bow before leaving her alone.

* * *

The setting sun turned the sky into a gorgeous watercolor painting of pink and orange as she combed out her hair, but all Emma could think of was the evening ahead of her. It wasn't so much that she hadn't thought about the handsome captain, especially after last night, but the reality that it was all really happening, and that there was no going back once it did.

She thought about her options. If she could somehow knock Hook out, she could sneak off the ship and try to find help in town... though whether she'd be any better off was somewhat doubtful. She'd heard of Port Jefferson. Unless she was lucky, she'd probably regret trying to navigate the rough town on her own.

Starkey seemed kind enough, but his loyalty to the captain clearly made him a poor choice. She hadn't really met any of the other men for more than a few moments. She didn't have any money, so hiring someone to get her away wouldn't work. Where would she even go? Neal was the last person she wanted to see, and getting home to her parents would take weeks by sea and even longer by land.

The more she thought about her situation, the less she knew.

She turned to the table, pouring herself a generous cup of mead and reading the note he'd left next to it. "To settle your nerves."

She readily gulped the cool liquor, the sweetness dancing on her tongue as she savored it. It was of excellent quality, and absolutely delicious. Realizing it couldn't have been inexpensive gave her hope that maybe the captain felt some tenderness towards her, and that perhaps she could use it to her advantage. She settled on her best course of action as he opened the door, eyes dark as they fell on her.

Hook stepped into the cabin, locking the door securely behind him. After days of imagining how she'd feel, he was finally going to have his way with the beautiful princess. Seeing her standing by the bed, the light from the setting sun filtering through the shirt she'd borrowed and outlining the silhouette of her lithe frame, he felt himself already getting hard. Gods, he had to control himself. His baser urges were screaming at him to bend her over and take her hard and fast, but he wanted it to be good for her- at least, as good as it could be given the situation.

He could see her returning strength in her eyes, and felt somewhat relieved. He admired her fiery personality, her willingness to defy him despite knowing it was a foolish thing to do. She was young and inexperienced, but she was so much more than a frightened damsel. He didn't know why he found these qualities endearing; he shouldn't want her for more than a good fuck, so her personality was irrelevant for the most part. Still, a part of him recognized that she would have absolutely infatuated him when he was a younger man, looking for so much more, for a kindred spirit. His musings were interrupted by her soft voice.

"Your deal: I want to alter the terms."

"I'm not much for bartering," he stated, watching as she poured herself another glass and one for him as well, holding it out for him to take. "What did you have in mind?"

"If I agree, you need to treat me like I'm your partner, not just some random girl you're fucking."

He raised a brow. "Go on."

"No more whores."

"Fair enough, as long as you're willing to meet my needs."

She swallowed nervously, sitting on the bed. "Well, I might be a little sore at first. You'll need to be understanding."

"I'm not unreasonable, princess."

"And you'll stop calling me that. It's Emma."

"I happen to enjoy that you're a princess. However, I will try to call you by your name."

"Especially in public. It's embarrassing enough that I'm a pirate's concubine." She wrinkled her nose as she said it, the words feeling dirty now that she was, essentially, agreeing to be intimate with him. "I don't need the whole world knowing how far I've fallen."

He pondered the request, staring at her thoughtfully. "I'll take it under advisement, but having a princess in my bed is worth boasting about, and the men know your station so the rumors will spread either way."

"We'll get me some real clothes."

"Of course. But no undergarments," he added with a lascivious smile.

She rolled her eyes. "There are times I'm going to need those, you know."

The reality of her statement seemed to register with him, an odd look crossing his face.

"Just when are you due to bleed, love?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your womanly time... When is it?

"Full moon, or thereabouts," She answered, hopeful that he'd at least leave her alone while she bled.

He thought a moment. "Three days then, give or take. Perfect. You let me know the moment it starts."

He drained his cup and stepped closer, parting her legs so he could stand between them, and trailed his hand up the inside of her thigh. "Anything else?"

She took a deep breath. "A million things, but I'll trust you'll uphold your end of the bargain and try to keep me happy."

"So, do we have an agreement, then?" He looked her over, licking his lips as he pulled the shirt over her head, hand and hook settling at her waist.

"I think so." She winced internally at the tremble in her voice.

"And you'll give yourself to me? Now, tonight. I need to feel you around me, Emma. If you were anyone else I'd already be deep inside you, making you come around my cock. It's been nearly impossible to be so close to you and not get to have you."

She turned to look up at him, momentary curiosity overtaking her nervousness. "Can I ask you something?"

"About this topic? Of course."

"I have to know: is it really that good?"

"Fucking?"

She flinched a little at the baseness of the word, but nodded.

"Honestly, it varies, but yes. I can't give you silk sheets and castle walls, sweetheart, but I can make it incredible for you." He dropped to his knees, kissing up the inside of her thigh before repeating the motion on the other side, his stubble tickling and teasing the sensitive skin, a deep groan coming from him when he licked a stripe through her cunny and realized she was already soaking wet.

She tried to ignore the fear that began to creep over her as he laid her back on the bed and crawled above her. She was excited, wet and needy and he was so handsome... but what happened afterwards? She'd have given herself to a pirate, who was only going to toss her aside eventually, and there was no going back from it. He'd always be her first, and he didn't even care for her; she'd be just another girl to him.

He hovered over her and kissed her, softly, his hand moving between her legs as he began to get her ready, to finally claim her, when he heard a choked sob in the back of her throat. Reining in his excitement, he pushed back on his arms to look down at her, only to find her eyes screwed shut and tears leaking down the sides of her cheeks, a grimace on her beautiful face as she tried not to cry. "Emma, look at me," he urged, only to be met with a shake of her head. "Lass, stop weeping." He could understand being nervous, but he was certain his hand would ease things for her.

"I'm trying," she sniffed, still avoiding eye contact, her body shaking more as her efforts failed and she started sobbing in earnest.

"You agreed to this, Emma," he huffed. He was mere moments from sheathing himself in her. By all rights, he'd held up his end of their bargain. Still, he hesitated.

"I know. I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I just... This isn't how I wanted it to be. It was supposed to be special. I always imagined my first time would be with my husband."

"The day you want to be married to a pirate, you just let me know." he chuckled humorlessly, nuzzling at her neck as his hand gently stretched her.

She spread her legs wider, still refusing to look at him as she clasped her hands over her chest to hide her breasts. He could have taken her already, she realized. He was obviously annoyed, and nearly mad with desire, hard and hot against her inner thigh. She wished she could just explain things, make him understand that the day had been too much, that she had lost everything, that she didn't know what to think or feel or want anymore, but she couldn't find the words.

"Look at me," he growled, wanting the wanton, euphoric princess he'd tasted the previous night, not this sad, scared martyr resigned to her fate. He wanted her crying out in ecstasy, not sorrow. He wanted her riding him, taking him deep with words of pleasure on her lips, not averting her eyes and cowering under him with a grimace.

Gods, he _wanted_ her. He'd readily take her when she was full of passion: infuriatingly angry, or challenging and sarcastic, or aching and desperate for him, but not like this.

It took less time to make his decision than he expected. He closed his eyes and sighed, climbing out from between her legs and settling back in the bed next to her before his better nature lost the battle with his libido. He was so damn close to finally fucking her, but he wouldn't, _couldn't_ have her sobbing through the whole damn experience. Maybe if he only wanted to have her once, but he wanted her to share his bed for the foreseeable future, and forcing himself on her while she wept was not the way to start such an arrangement. Knowing her personality, she was liable to kill him in his sleep if he took her like that. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm himself.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly. "You're...you're stopping?"

"I find you considerably less alluring with tears in your eyes," he grumbled, his jaw clenched in frustration. Gods, she was still lying spread beside him on his bed, and he was almost painfully hard.

"You're not going to... I mean, we're not... really?" She sputtered, a sense of awe in her voice.

"Oh, we are. Just not tonight. Though I am tempted to fuck your pretty cunt with my tongue." He looked over at her, seeing her emerald eyes staring up at him, finally able to get a read on her. There was fear, and sorrow, but also a hint of desire at the mention of his mouth. She was thinking about how he'd made her feel. A slow smirk blossomed on his lips as he changed tactics. "I can give you a day to come to terms with things, my dear."

"Thank you." She swallowed audibly, rolling towards him and tucking herself into his side as she sniffed back a few lingering tears.

"Don't thank me yet. You get one day, so do what you have to tomorrow, whether it's drinking, or touching yourself, but make no mistake. I _will_ have you, Emma."

She stiffened slightly, but said nothing.

"I am going to attend to this, though," he nodded towards his cock, still proudly jutting out from his body. Taking a good look at her, he grasped himself firmly, running his long fingers over his cock as he started to stroke it. His hand pumped faster as he let himself give into his need, feeling her eyes on him. He was surprised she hadn't turned away immediately in disgust, given how afraid she'd been. "You're watching." He couldn't help the fascinated tone that crept into his voice.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, closing her eyes and curling in on herself.

"Don't be, love. I rather like it." His heated stare caused her to flush with embarrassment. "Perhaps I'll have you help me after all. Roll over," he growled, pushing her onto her left side as he reached his hand between her legs, spreading the lingering wetness there. She began to panic, closing her legs and trying to push him away. "Relax, darling, I'm not going to put it in you. Just don't move." He pressed himself behind her, kissing her neck as he worked his cock between her thighs, shifting forward so he slipped over her entrance and clit with each thrust. With her legs closed, he could still enjoy the feeling of her wet heat, and from the way her back arched as he stimulated her, she was enjoying it too. His hand came up to cup her breast, toying with the nipple as a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"What are you doing?" She breathed out, hips twitching as he rubbed against her. She didn't want him inside her, not yet, but this was torture. The head of his cock was gliding over her clit with every thrust and his lips were doing absolutely sinful things to her neck. She tried to tilt her hips to increase the friction, desperate for more, when she heard him whisper a warning.

"Emma. Unless you've changed your mind, I suggest you don't move like that. If you shift the angle, I'll end up burying my cock inside you." He couldn't help but smile when she reached over her shoulder to tangle her hand in his hair and whimpered a little. "Don't worry. I'll try to hurry it up." He pumped his hips harder, and a little faster, ordering her to press her legs together to increase his pleasure. He wasn't holding back in the least, trying to come as quickly as possible. He moved his hand from her breast to her hip, fingers tightening as he felt himself getting close. With a shout, he pulled back and pushed her onto her belly, hot release spurting across her ass. "Beautiful," he murmured as he enjoyed the sight before him.

Her heart was racing, her whole body alight with energy as he rolled onto his back and let out a contented moan. She was so close, a few more moments and she would have come. "Please! You can't leave me like this!" she whimpered, a handful of the sheets clenched tightly in each fist.

He pointed to the towels from her bath, mumbling, "You can grab one of those to clean up."

"That's not what I meant!" She snapped.

"I don't recall you being particularly concerned with my comfort when you were crying," he said with an almost audible smirk. "I'll be happy to put my mouth on your cunny and eat you for hours...once we've fucked. Now, we have quite a day ahead of us, so I suggest you get some rest." Knowing he'd made his point and won this round, Hook folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, feigning sleep.

She grabbed a towel and cleaned off, contemplating touching herself and trying to satisfy the ache between her legs but uncomfortable with the idea of doing so with an audience. It took her hours to finally drift off to sleep, knowing her dreams would be wildly erotic and she'd only be worse off in the morning.

She couldn't deny one thing. Hook wasn't just a pretty face. He was one clever bastard and even though she could _kill_ him for getting her riled up and leaving her that way, her body had never wanted him more.


	11. X

**I don't think there's much to bother people here. Profanity and alcohol, but if that offends you, this might not be the story for you.**

X.

She woke early, just as the sun was rising, with Hook's firm body pressed to her back. His steady breaths puffed lightly against her hair, and his arm was draped loosely over her waist.

Well, _he_ had clearly slept well.

Emma...not so much. There was still an ache between her legs that was unsatisfied, even though she'd dreamt of Hook, of his hand, his mouth, of _other_ things filling her. She dreamt of him taking her, loving her, making her come undone over and over again. She marvelled at the realization that she'd never dreamt of Neal this way, though to be fair she'd never shared more than a chaste kiss with him; in retrospect, even a kiss seemed more than he deserved.

Still, she had to properly analyze her relationship with the seductive captain. He hadn't forced himself on her, a reality that was impossible to ignore. Surely, he could have. Technically, she hadn't even really said no, and she could see the lust burning in his eyes when he'd been on top of her. There would come a breaking point, of course, but he'd responded to her tears with some small amount of compassion. She wanted to hate him anyway, but grudgingly admitted to herself that it could have been much worse, as far as pirates go. He had a shred of decency left.

She had to make the most of her situation. She'd never expected to be deflowered by Captain Hook, but there was no denying the effect he had on her body. At least he seemed to know what he was doing in bed, and appeared to be just as concerned with her pleasure as his own. From what her married friends had told her, that wasn't always the case. If he really planned on keeping her for a while, perhaps she could convince him to sail to all sorts of exotic places, to let her see the world a bit before she returned. Given the circumstances, it didn't seem like too much to ask of him.

Maybe she could just try to think of this situation as an adventure of sorts. When she was younger, she'd always loved stories of her mother's bandit days, finding them far more thrilling than her boring, sheltered life. She'd never really considered how dangerous that life must have been, but finding herself out in the world, alone and unsure, she couldn't help but smile when she realized how similar she and her mother really were. Years from now she'd probably be married off to some other random nobleman, stuck living in a stately manner, but she too could regale her children with stories of her adventures. She'd have to leave some of the details out, she thought with a blush, but the tale of a princess sailing with notorious pirates for a time would certainly be an entertaining one.

She thought of her mother again, her gentle words coming to mind as she considered the captain. "You can catch more flies with honey than vinegar." He'd proved his willingness to accommodate her yesterday. Perhaps all she needed to do was be civil.

"Captain?"

"Mmmhmm?" He hummed against her back, stretching slightly before pulling her closer.

"I was thinking...there isn't much I care about, but there were a few personal things that I'd brought along on my journey. I was hoping I might be able to keep one or two. It would mean the world to me."

He stretched slightly, curling his body around hers as he yawned. "We'll take a look at the hold in a bit, love, but you won't need any fancy gowns or baubles. Go back to sleep."

A few hours later, when he finally woke, she followed him to the hold, and was shocked at just how much had been in her dowry. Had Neal really wanted so much for her? Most of it was random wealth that she cared little for. The gowns, furniture, and gold certainly had no emotional significance. She went instead to the things they'd recovered from her cabin, sorting through it.

In the end, he let her keep everything she wanted: some toiletries; her riding clothes, deeming the breeches "practical" aboard the ship; the small toy naval officer and knight figures she'd had since infancy; all of her books; her grandmother's pendant; and even her mother's tiara, though there had been a comment about her wearing it in bed.

* * *

She still needed some clothes, since everything she owned was far too ornate for the ship, so she slipped into the green dress Hook had bought her and accompanied him into town. The low neckline and simple, fitted silhouette did little to hide her figure, and she took Hook's arm despite her prior protests when some alarmingly drunk men outside a bar cat-called her with rather graphic descriptions of their thoughts. He laughed softly, but wrapped his arm around her possessively, effectively silencing her harassers with a glare.

He led her to a small shop in the business section of town. Stepping inside, she saw they were in a ladies' clothing store, though the clothes available were far more provocative than she was used to. The shopkeeper helped Emma into various dresses, each one accentuating her legs, her bosom, or the curve of her hips. Hook sat in a corner sipping from his flask while he waited, the shopkeeper's assistant fawning over him the whole time. Emma tried scowling at the giggling little red-haired teen, but neither she nor Hook appeared to be paying much attention to her. She was still nervous about being intimate with him, but she was damn sure she didn't like the idea of him being with anyone else.

After paying for her new clothes, they visited a grocer to order supplies, then continued on to a waterfront alehouse. As she stepped inside, she found that the tavern was unlike any Emma had seen before. Rowdy, reveling men of all ages were packed into the tables, and barely dressed women were draped over some of them as they ate and drank. The place smelled of stale beer and burning wood, a large fireplace crackling on one side of the room. Several of the men stared at her openly with lecherous grins as she clung to Hook nervously. She found herself thanking the gods that she hadn't tried to navigate the town on her own after all, having actually seen the attention she drew from the thieves and pirates around her. She began to think that compared to these men, Hook was practically a gentleman... Until she felt his hand move to her breast.

"Really?!" she growled between gritted teeth.

He chuckled darkly. The more obvious his claim to her, the less likely she was to be molested, though she didn't seem to realize it. He settled onto a bench in a corner table, patting his lap expectantly and sighing in irritation when she sat next to him instead. Stubborn lass, she was going to get herself in trouble if she wasn't careful. He narrowed his eyes in a silent warning, then waved over a blonde bar wench, ordering them ale and shepherd's pie. When she returned with their food and drinks, the serving girl rubbed his shoulders, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"I'm free tonight if you've room for one more in your bed, Captain," she giggled, causing Emma to stare open mouthed in shock. Sure, he was handsome, but she didn't expect the women of this town to be as openly crude as he was. She was even more appalled when he reached back to pat her rear as he said, "Not tonight, sweetheart. But I'll keep it in mind," flashing her his dirtiest smirk. Emma raised a brow. It was one thing to parade her around like a prize, but quite another to flirt with other women while he did so.

"Problem, princess?" He asked when they were alone again, all sarcastic charm and smugness.

"Don't call me that, and maybe you could try to be a little more respectful." She growled through a fake smile of her own.

"Just keeping my options open, love," he responded as he took a long pull from his mug. She responded in kind, draining hers surprisingly fast and refilling it from the pitcher on the table. She was feeling strangely off kilter, so obviously out of her element, and hoped a little alcohol would take the edge off. He was looking at her in silent judgement, but said nothing. Taking it as a victory, she polished off her second mug and started in on a third as a small group of men plopped down at the table.

"Hook!" one of them exclaimed as he sat across from Emma, "how's business been? Where'd you get this lovely little one? I heard Josephine had a few really choice new girls, but if I'd known she was there I'd have bought her myself! A face like that is worth every penny." The man turned to her, a genuine smile on his face. He was mid-30's with red-blonde hair, greyish blue eyes, and a solid build, but appeared friendly even if Emma bristled at his implication. "I have to say, I'd give you a night to remember, darlin. After two months at sea, I'd be able to keep you busy for hours."

Hook wrapped his arm around her, laughing at the other man even as he pulled her closer. "Sorry, John, Emma here's mine. You'll have to find yourself another piece."

"Well, if you want to earn some more when he's done with you, come by the _Lady_ _Luck_, and I'll give it to ya good." He winked at her, staring intently at her breasts, then her lips. "Gods, I'd love to have that mouth on my cock."

Hook shifted a bit, uncomfortable with the way John was staring. He'd almost taken for granted how fresh and beautiful Emma was, forgetting that her beauty far surpassed that of the working girls in town. No wonder the men were all ogling her. Hook distracted the other men with a conversation about trade routes and weather patterns, deciding that he'd have to talk to Emma about being a little more affectionate in public.

She glared at him, ignoring the conversation completely as she seethed. They thought she was a whore, and he hadn't corrected them. She felt her blood boiling as he joked with their new companions. She polished off her third ale feeling the beginnings of a buzz in her veins as the alcohol took hold, and she found herself staring at Hook while he talked to the other captain. She could admit that he was handsome. His eyes were so, so blue, and practically sparkled with mischief or blazed with desire depending on his mood. His hair was incredible: thick, dark, and permanently disheveled in a disturbingly appealing way. His hard body always felt so solid and strong pressed against her, and she found herself reaching to touch his arm, fingers caressing the muscles under his thin black shirt. The ache had returned, and she began to think that she could use him for her pleasure just as much as he'd use her. He must have noticed an odd look on her face because he raised a brow at her, smirking, but otherwise continued to ignore her.

"Captain!" A pretty brunette serving girl called, a look of delight on her face as she abruptly wedged herself between Hook and Emma, practically shoving her bosom into his face. "Nobody told us you were in town." She pouted for dramatic effect, looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

"Excuse me," Emma snarled. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

The brunette appraised her, clearly intimidated but refusing to back down. "Oh, I may not be as gorgeous, but I'll give you whatever she's offering for free." She ran her hand down his chest, tangling her fingers in the dark hair there.

Hook tried to disentangle himself from her grasp, but Emma was faster and having none of it. "Oh, that is IT! First of all, I am NOT a whore! Second of all," she pushed the other woman away, sliding closer to Hook. "Get your hands off him!"

She grabbed him by his coat lapels and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It seemed to take him half a moment to realize what she was doing, but he recovered quickly, hand moving to tangle in her hair as they angled their heads, pulling back for a breath before diving into each others' mouths again. She pressed closer, breaking the kiss to kick a leg over him and straddle his lap before bringing her hands to the nape of his neck and leaning in again, thrilling when he wrapped his hooked arm around her back and pulled gently on her hair, tipping her head back as he kissed down her throat before returning to her lips with a growl when she ground her hips into him.

The bar erupted in hoots of encouragement as they made a spectacle of themselves, but he couldn't bring himself to care, not when she was sucking on his earlobe and pressed intimately against him. "Gods, Emma, finally" he groaned against her lips, bucking up into her and letting her feel just what she was doing to him. The alcohol had brought out her feisty side, to be sure, and part of him felt bad about baiting her by flirting, but she was a bloody princess, and he didn't know she'd react like this!

"We had an agreement. I'm yours, damn you, and I expect to be treated as such!" She moaned as he pressed his hips into hers, kissing across her breasts before capturing her lips again. Ok, he thought with a chuckle, this was getting out of hand. He'd be liable to unlace his pants and take her right here if this didn't stop soon.

"Are you?" He purred in her ear. "Are you mine, Princess?"

"You couldn't handle it," she smirked up at him.

He nipped at her lips playfully, pressing her down into his lap. "Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it."

She pulled back enough to look him in the eyes, smiling as she said, "Take me to your ship, Captain," adding in a whisper, "and then _take me_."


	12. XI

**Oooook, it's smutty smut time! Emma's tipsy, and Hook's a little overly enthusiastic, but while this should still probably be considered dubcon, I'd say both parties are into it. That being said, this chapter's pretty much 3000 words of graphic sex. (Hook would add "finally!" to that comment.)**

XI.

Hook had thrown a handful of coins on the table and hauled the princess into his arms, tossing her over his shoulder and laughing at her squeal of surprise as he left the tavern to a chorus of encouraging cheers. He wasn't about to waste one moment in an alehouse when he could be inside her. The short walk to the docks took mere minutes, during which his hand crept up her dress, kneading her inner thigh in teasing strokes. As his heavy booted steps rang out on the gangplank, he pulled her down into his arms again, kissing up her neck and across her jaw before meeting her lips once more, relieved to taste her desperation as clearly as she could undoubtedly taste his.

"Bloody hell, Emma," he whispered against her lips, kicking the door to his cabin open and stumbling down into it. He pressed her against the ladder, hook pulling at the lacing on the back of her dress as he used his hand to angle her head and control their kiss. "I have half a mind to take you right here."

"Like hell you will," she retorted, clawing at his back. "What kind of lady do you take me for?"

"One who wanted to fuck me, though if you've changed your mind I can always go back to that tavern and find myself someone else."

She slapped him, spinning out of his grip, but in a flash he had closed the distance between them, crowding her against the wall, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her with a slam of his hook into the wood. His hips pressed against hers, letting her feel the hardness there, while his hand yanked down her bodice, fingers toying with a rosy nipple when it popped free.

"I think we're both tired of these little games, princess," he said, dropping his voice. "Tonight, you're going to take me inside you, and I'm going to make you come over and over."

"What makes you so sure?" she challenged, proud that she didn't sound nearly as desperate as she felt.

"How else should a man interpret your jealous display?" He ran his nose along the shell of her ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth.

"I am _not_ jealous," she growled. "I'm just not interested in sharing."

"Mmmm princesses and pirates do have something in common, then, because nor am I," he practically purred, moving his hand from her breast to pull up her skirt and reach between her legs, groaning loudly as his hand slid over her. "Gods, Emma, you're so wet." He pushed two fingers into her, cursing under his breath as they slipped in easily, and nipped and kissed her neck, rutting against her as he fucked her with his fingers. "So bloody wet for me. "

Emma angled her hips into his hand, chasing the pleasurable sensations. She still had a buzz from the ale smoothing out her nerves, and all she could feel was _want_, _need_, _desire_. The desperate feeling between her legs was back, and she gave in, craving the release that she knew he would give her. She struggled against his hook, turning her head until she could kiss him again, savoring the feel and spicy taste of his mouth. Her knees buckled as his thumb rubbed over her clit, and he yanked his hook from the wall, tearing the laces and pulling her dress down her body, leaving her bare under his gaze. He wasted no time, lifting her into his arms with her legs around his waist, stumbling towards the bed and dropping her onto the edge. Licking his lips, he dropped to his knees, and Emma squirmed in eager anticipation of what was coming.

"Lay back, love. I need to taste you again."

She reclined on her elbows as he began to tease her with his mouth, tongue dipping deep before curling up through her sensitive flesh to flick over her clit. She glanced down, and he winked at her before burying his head between her legs, kissing, licking, sucking, teasing her as she clutched at his hair and spread wider for him, eyes rolling back.

"Is it as good as you remember?" He asked between little kisses and flicks of his tongue.

"Gods yes," she gasped as he returned to his efforts in earnest. He added two fingers, stretching her as he pumped them in and out. She tried desperately to ignore the nagging remnants of anxiety racing through her head. It did feel amazing. If his fingers felt good, surely that huge cock of his would feel even better. "More," she moaned, encouraging him to add a third finger. She winced slightly at the additional stretch, but he was surprisingly gentle, letting her adjust before his hand resumed its thrusts.

"Emma, love." His voice was rough with arousal. "Stop thinking so much and just feel." He resumed his efforts, tongue dancing over her hungrily. It had been a while since he'd regularly tasted a woman, not wasting the time when he bedded common whores, and she was sweet and tangy and absolutely delicious. Her little pussy was intoxicating, as were the noises falling from her lips as he devoured her. "Look at me, Emma. I want you to watch me make you come. That's a good girl. Come for me."

His growled command was enough to do her in, and she shattered around his fingers, calling out his name, his _real_ name, over and over. She felt like she was floating, needing a moment to recover as she heard him pull off his vest and shirt, then drop his leather trousers and step out if his boots.

"Shift over, lass." he urged, guiding her to the center of the bed as he kissed up her leg and across her belly. He paused at her chest, laving his tongue over her nipples, nipping and sucking until she tangled her hands in his hair, nails raking over his scalp. "Gods, you don't know how much I want you," he whispered in her ear as he positioned himself between her legs. She was panting and arching under him, hips undulating as she rubbed herself on his cock. "Princess," he warned. "You need to stop that, or I won't be able to control myself, and I don't want to hurt you."

She knew this was the point of no return and she should tell him to stop; she shouldn't want this. He was a pirate. She'd be ruined, disgraced, if she let him have his wicked way with her, but what was she saving herself for? Her betrothed had abandoned her to this, knew what would happen if he failed her and had done so anyway. Here was a man who quite obviously wanted her. He could make her lose herself in pure pleasure, let her forget everything that had happened. She teased him again, sliding her entrance over his hard shaft, humming quietly when he rubbed over her already sensitive clit, his low groan encouraging her.

His cock was slick with her desire; he could hardly believe she was so wet for him. Whatever her reservations the previous night, her body was definitely ready for him now. He felt his resistance cracking, a primal urge to simply climb on top and fuck her until he found release building but needing her to acknowledge how much she wanted him back.

"You want me," he purred.

"You're awfully sure of yourself," she replied, her voice breathy.

"Emma, you're so wet. You're practically writhing with need." His hand slipped between them, thumb circling her clit as he worked three fingers into her, curling them to make her cry out. She began to fuck herself on his hand, his fingers roughly stretching her, a whimper escaping her lips as the pain subsided and pleasure took over, her legs spreading further to give him more access. "Gods, look at you, so wanton and ready. Just say it. Say you want me." He commanded.

"I... I can't," she bit out between gasps, wanting him, but unable to find a way to say the words.

He clenched his teeth, holding back his frustration. "Don't do that. You told me to take you, and I will, but I don't want to force you, sweetheart. Just tell me you want it." His fingers stroked her closer and closer, her hips bucking gently as she began to clench around them. "Gods, love, you're so close- I can feel it. You don't have to tell me to fuck you. Just tell me you _want_ this, and it's all the permission I'll need."

Her resolve cracked a bit at the desperate look on his face. Why couldn't she just give herself to him? He had waited for her, hadn't forced her last night, and she certainly wanted him. She averted her eyes, ashamed of her desire, but ready to be honest. "You said... You said you'd make me feel good."

"I will, love," he said, hook turning her face to meet his. "Tell me."

"I do want you, gods help me, I _need_ you," she whispered, voice barely audible over the gentle creaking of the ship.

He smiled wickedly as he kissed the corners of her mouth. "Ahh, now was it so hard to admit that you want to be utterly ravished by Captain Hook, princess? Are you ready for me to stop asking and take you? "

Her watery eyes met his as she nodded, pulling him down for a kiss.

He growled, pulling her close, kissing her hard. "Trust me, I'll take care of you. Just hold on to me and relax." He continued to tease her clit as he pulled his fingers out, lining his cock up with her shaking under him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She began to whine, her orgasm almost there, and just as she began to crash over the edge, he worked the head of his cock inside her, timing it with firm swipes of his thumb over her clit. He watched her come for him, thinking he'd never seen a more beautiful sight as the waves of euphoria pulsed through her, and for a moment he feared he'd come undone right then, before he even had a chance to fully enter her. She was so hot and tight. He'd never felt anything like it, and he was barely inside her. As she squeezed him, he kissed her, feeling her melt into his embrace. "Look down, love," he whispered tenderly, peppering her skin with gentle kisses. He saw her eyes go wide as she took in how big he was. "The tip of my cock's finally inside you. I'm going to put the rest of it into you, and I want you to watch me disappear inside your sweet little cunny."

He pushed forward ever so slowly, letting her stretch around him as he savored the feeling of claiming her, then began to push deeper and deeper, pumping in and out in slow, controlled movements. "Oh gods, Emma " he groaned. "You're so tight. So bloody tight. Fuck, you feel so good." He wiped away a tear as it leaked from the corner of her eyes, searching her face for signs he was hurting her.

"Its ok," she shuddered around him, biting her lip as her eyes remained locked on where their bodies were joined. "It doesn't really hurt. It's just... You're so big."

He flashed her a devilish smile, questioning, "Are you worried? That I'm too big for you? Too hard?" as he slid in further, punctuating each question with a thrust that stole a cry from her kiss-bruised lips. He paused, forcing himself to calm down before he lost all control and slammed the rest of his cock into her all at once. He pinned her arms above her head, kissing her neck as he began sheathing more of himself inside her with each thrust. "Gods, you feel bloody amazing wrapped around me already. So perfect."

She started to push back against him, her arms straining against the hook that held her wrists above her head. "Oh, gods, I think it's too much." He felt huge, the intrusion bordering on pain as he finally bottomed out, a low moan of pleasure rumbling through his chest. "Please, Hook, _Killian_, I don't know if I can take it!"

"Oh, you can take _all_ of it, I'm certain," he growled, rotating his hips once before stilling. "Look down, darling. I'm so deep inside you right now." This was paradise, he was sure of it. He'd been with countless women, but none who looked or felt like her. "Gods, Emma," he groaned, "your cunt is so hot and wet and stretched around my cock, and I'm going to make you come around every last inch."

She arched up, wrapping her legs around his hips, desperate for him to take away the burn of him filling her. "Please, make me come again."

Hook was all too happy to grant her request. He began thrusting in earnest, at different angles, trying to find the one that hit her just right each time and smirking when he heard her cry out in pleasure and throw her head back. He released her hands and pulled her legs onto his shoulders, feeling her tilt her hips to meet his thrusts and take him even deeper as he brought her closer and closer. Nails raking his back, she began to cry out his name over and over, begging him for more. She was wrapped around him so tight, and taking him all the way to the hilt, and he really wanted to make her come before he lost it himself. "Tell me, Emma. Tell me how my cock feels inside you."

"Yes, yes, oh gods, so good, just like that!" She begged, nearly overwhelmed by the sensations. He was hitting a spot somewhere deep inside her that was making her practically see stars. All thoughts of right or wrong, all remnants of pain, all hesitation disappeared as she gave herself fully to the ecstacy, her release hitting her hard, tearing a scream from her as pleasure unlike anything she'd ever known coursed through her in waves.

Her walls clamped down on him, and any restraint he had snapped as he surged forward twice, emptying himself inside her with a long moan. Her body milked him dry, her spasming walls drawing out his pleasure as she arched and moaned beneath him. He looked down, drinking in the glorious sight of his princess coming undone around him. _His princess_, he thought with a smile as he freed her legs from his shoulders.

She lazily ran her foot over his calf, humming appreciatively when he kissed up her neck and across her jawline, mouth closing over hers in a slow, sensual kiss. She had never dreamed that being with a man could feel this incredible. He swallowed the small moan that crept through her lips, hips still pressed against her most imtinate place, and she was about to try to slip out from under him when she felt a stirring she hadn't expected; his cock was still deep inside her, and he was already getting hard again. She sucked in a surprised breath, feeling him chuckle against her lips. "Oh, princess, did you really think I'd have you but once tonight? You're finally mine, and now that I know the heaven that lies between your legs, I plan on enjoying you as often as possible." He punctuated the statement with a thrust of his hips, his now-firm length sliding deep and stealing her breath. "But, since I don't want to hurt you..." He trailed off, wrapping his arms around her and shifting their position so she was sitting astride him, "Let's put you on top."

She looked uncertain for a moment, until he playfully smacked her ass, his mischievous grin earning a look of shock from her that quickly morphed into something bordering on feral. "Go on, darling. This way you can control the pace and I can watch you ride me."

She arched her back, intentionally giving him an incomparable view, and slipped just the tip of his cock into her, waiting for the burn to subside as he stroked her thigh. Taking a deep breath, she sank all the way down on him as he settled his hand and hook on her hips. She rose up again, then slid back down and he pulled her hips back and forth a bit. "Find that spot, lass. The one that felt so good."

After a few tentative movements, she eventually found a way to move that had them both moaning. He kept talking, telling her how gorgeous she looked on top of him, how good she felt around him, how much he'd wanted her all week. He reached his hand between their bodies, rubbing circles into her clit as she trembled around him, her climax hitting her hard when she finally fell apart and dragging him over the edge with her. They dozed for an hour or so, basking in the post-coital glow with his arm wrapped around her tenderly, before he rolled her onto her back again, taking her slowly and more gently once more before sleep finally claimed her.

He lay awake afterwards, enjoying the feel of her curled into his side, legs tangled with his as her soft cheek rubbed against his chest. He was tempted to wake her and fuck her again, but he didn't want to wear the poor girl out. She'd felt better than he could have hoped, even though she was inexperienced, and he could only imagine how good they'd be together once they were able to fuck properly, after he no longer had to worry about their couplings causing her pain and could take her without constantly having to restrain himself. Her body had been surprisingly responsive, and he suspected that she enjoyed it more than she would probably admit.

Gazing down at her, he wondered why he was so entranced by the woman in his arms. Yes, she was gorgeous, but there were plenty of beautiful women out there who'd happily spend a night in his bed. The reality that she was also a princess, pure and normally untouchable except for those of equally noble birth, made her a rare conquest, but even he could admit that it was more than her looks or her title. He'd never known a princesses who was so much more: bold, brilliant, passionate, stubborn... even a little violent on occasion. Given everything she'd already endured, she was a tough lass, to be sure. Take away the royal title and give her a few months at sea, and she'd make a hell of a pirate.

The idea of keeping her aboard was strangely appealing. She would certainly be a pleasant distraction, and he couldn't imagine he'd tire of her quickly. Then again, he hadn't even considered keeping a woman aboard since Milah, and he wasn't sure he wanted to think too hard about that. After all, the princess was just someone to pass the time with, a pretty face and welcoming cunt to enjoy. His black heart was too corrupted for it to ever be anything more.

At least, that was what he was going to tell himself... even if he worried it wasn't completely true.


	13. XII

**Well, I hope that last chapter was worth the wait! I may be busy, but I swear I will continue this story for a while yet! Try to bear with me; I'd like to update every week, but some weeks are easier than others.**

**That being said, I expect there to be another 15-20 chapters in this, so I'm in this for the long haul ;)**

XII.

Emma woke before dawn, slowly easing into awareness as the hazy morning light filtered in through the window. Her body jumped as she suddenly jolted awake, mind snapping into awareness as she remembered the previous night's activities. The pirate was still curled behind her, wrapping her in his embrace as he held her naked body to his own. Not wanting to wake him just yet, she tried to lay still, forcing herself to take deep steady breaths as she evaluated her situation.

She'd given her maidenhead to Captain Hook, and she'd actually enjoyed it.

She could feel the blush creeping across her cheeks at the memory. It hadn't even been only once; he'd taken her three times, and brought her to ecstasy with each coupling. It had been far better, physically, than she could have hoped. Although he certainly didn't love her, he'd been surprisingly gentle and affectionate with her, and she hoped it was an indication of how he planned to treat her while she was his captive.

He said she'd be staying for some time, and she wondered what he meant by that. If she was held for only a few weeks, rumors of her deflowering at his hands could probably be suppressed, and she could go back to her life with little more than a dramatic tale to tell the ladies over tea.

Still, a part of her didn't want to go back so quickly. She'd wanted adventure. When playing in the gardens as a child, she'd always imagined herself as the one fighting the dragon, rather than the typical damsel in distress. This life of constant excitement could be one she'd embrace, if only she were a commoner, and he were her partner rather than her captor... She shook away the thoughts; they were irrelevant. She was a princess, he was a pirate, and their little tryst meant nothing to him. She was his mistress, and one day she'd be free to return home. He may be able to treat her kindly at times, but she was nothing more than a warm body, and now that she'd given herself to him, he'd only expect more.

It would be easier to try to delude herself into pretending he was simply her lover, but the circumstances of their arrangement were impossible for her to ignore, especially given the fact that she was used to being in a position of authority. Though she enjoyed his attention and the absolutely sinful things he could do between her legs, she loathed the idea of being powerless. If he thought she'd be meek and accommodating, he'd picked the wrong princess.

It thrilled her a little to think that he might actually like that about her.

She carefully turned, lying so she was facing him. His face looked softer, younger and more peaceful in his sleep. She traced her fingers over his perfectly stubbled jaw and ran them through his hair, noticing how he instinctively leaned into her touch. She wondered what kind of man he'd once been, before he'd lost Liam and then, later, Milah.

She spun around again and slowly reached her hand down between her still-naked thighs, touching herself to see how much he'd injured her, and was surprised to find that she was indeed a bit uncomfortable, but far less so than expected.

"You alright?"

She felt herself jump in surprise as his voice breached the silence; she hadn't realized he was awake, and wondered how aware he'd been the last few minutes.

"Yes, fine," she quickly responded, pulling her hand back.

"I didn't intend to damage you, love. Did I?" He whispered in her ear, voice gravelly and tired.

"No, not really. I'm just a bit sore. I'm sorry if I woke you. "

He nuzzled into her neck, arm pulling her closer to his chest as he tangled his legs with hers. "It's early, and I kept you up late. Go back to sleep." He planted a kiss on her shoulder, hand trailing down her body. "Unless you're interested in other, more enjoyable activities."

She shook her head, pulling away from him ever so slightly. Though she wasn't in pain, she might be if he repeated the prior night's actions so soon, and she didn't want a bad experience to ruin sex for her, especially considering how amazing it has felt last night. He chuckled slightly in response, brushing her hair away from her neck so he could kiss it gently, his hand settling back around her waist. "I was joking, darling. Relax."

He fell back asleep almost immediately, but thanks to his wandering hand, Emma's dreams were little more than a recreation of the night before, images of his face between her thighs, or his toned body spread out under her as she looked down him flashing though her head, arousing unwanted desires and unexpected feelings. She was awakened a few vivid hours later by the sound of Hook bustling around the room, beginning to dress for the day. She took a moment to admire him before speaking, no longer afraid to openly stare. Gods, he was just as handsome in the bright morning light. Something in her protested his absence; she didn't like the idea of him leaving just yet. The bed felt empty without him in it, and although her mind was still processing all that had happened over the last few days, she still felt safer and more content with his body next to hers. "Where are you going?"

"They'll start unloading the ship soon. I should be on deck when they do it, but you can stay here. It's a long, boring process." He watched her try to suppress a yawn, smiling when she failed miserably. "And I obviously exhausted you last night."

She reached for him, catching his hook and drawing him closer as she looked at him with earnest eyes. "Come back to bed. Just for a minute?"

He smirked slightly at her request, amusement clear in his expression as he gloated, but slipped intro the bed beside her, whispering, "If the lady insists." Letting Emma pillow her head on his shoulder and tuck herself into his side, he ran his fingers over her back until she drifted off. He knew he should deny her these familiar moments, but he grudgingly admitted to himself that he wanted them too. It had been far too long since someone had truly enjoyed simply being in his arms, or since he'd allowed himself to hold a woman.

An hour later, Hook emerged to find that his absence was less of a problem than he'd expected. The ship remained mostly empty; only a few crew members were on board this morning, and nearly all of them had duties they were attending. Smee was directing some dock workers as they unloaded the cargo; Starkey and Ed were engaging in a discussion about replacing those who'd decided to stay in Port Jefferson.

The majority of the crew would be back the next morning, and with them a whole new set of challenges. Some of them had sailed under him when Milah had been around, but the newer men might not be able to accept a woman sailing with them that was his and his alone. He considered hiring a whore to stay onboard and satisfy the rest of the crew's urges, but seeing as how he didn't know when they'd be returning, it might be a tough sell. Still, buying the men a companion while they were in port might help them accept Emma's presence, and a talkative girl could help carry word of how the princess had been thoroughly fucked by Captain Hook to the right ears.

He wasn't sure how Emma was going to handle any of this, but she'd have to adapt. He'd need to make it clear that she was his in front of the men, both for her safety and to make sure his reputation remained intact. Even Milah, vivacious and lovely as she was, hadn't been such a temptation; a virginal royal with Emma's rare beauty might be enough to drive any man to risk his captain's wrath. After a month at sea, the sight of the princess in a low-cut dress might incite a mutiny if he wasn't careful, and that situation would be disastrous for her as well as him. He'd discuss the situation with Starkey and Ed, the quartermaster, but in the end he was the captain and most of the men knew better than to question him.

"Cap'n!" Smee yelled, "Where's that little blonde of yours?"

"In my bed, of course," he yelled back with a wink as he walked towards the first mate and quartermaster.

"I've decided I'm keeping her for a while."

Starkey shook his head. "You can't just decide to keep her. She's not a stray dog, sir."

Ed laughed, "Most certainly not."

Hook shrugged, "Though it boggles the mind, apparently her prince doesn't want her, and she seems more than happy to share my bed. What else am I to do with her?"

Ed sighed dramatically. "You're bringing a woman like that along with us? Gods, you must hate me. Your crew is hard enough to deal with at times as it is, without that kind of temptation frolicking about."

He rolled his eyes, glaring at the two. "Aye, Ed, I live to torment you. In truth, though, how much of a problem will it be?"

Starkey quickly answered, "With the older men, none at all."

"Agreed," Ed nodded. "We've sailed with a woman before. No worries, Cap'n. We'll get by." He walked off to talk to Smee, leaving Hook alone with his first mate.

"You haven't taken a woman with you once in the past 8 years."

"Aye, and?" He challenged. Starkey was a man he trusted thoroughly, but sometimes the old sailor could be a pain in his arse.

"Emma's a beautiful girl, and I hope you realize that the men won't think of her the way they thought of Milah."

"And why exactly is that?" Hook asked, though he knew where this was going.

"You loved her. Emma's just a ..."

"Dalliance?"

"I was going to say conquest, but either way, the crew will expect you to tire of her soon and drop her somewhere. And if that's the case, some of them'll want a piece before she goes." He looked at Hook thoughtfully, his brown eyes serious. "Don't let that happen to her, sir."

He raised his brows, "You think I'll soon tire of her? Not bloody likely! You've met the girl. I needn't love her to recognize her many charms and enjoy her, and I have no intention of letting any other have her."

"Well, you certainly seemed to enjoy her last night." Starkey paused when the captain's eyes narrowed. "I've not said a word to anyone else, but it's common knowledge that I generally sleep on board, even in port." Hook nodded, admitting that was true. "She gave herself to you quite willingly, it seems?"

"Practically fucked me right in a tavern, gave her virginity to me, and let me take her twice more after. I'd call that more than willing." He couldn't help but boast a little, still thrilled at how much she'd wanted him.

"Make sure they know she's yours, by choice, and they're less likely to think of her as merely your whore."

"She's agreed to be my mistress, and I plan to make a show her choosing to be mine, so tell no one of last night. I'm still the captain. Any man who can't sail with me while I keep a woman on board can find himself another ship." He turned and strode to Smee, turning his gaze to his cargo and his thoughts quietly to the princess. There was no question that her presence would make life aboard the ship infinitely more complicated, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The crew would fall in line, as they always did, or face his wrath. She was the first woman who'd fascinated him in nearly a decade, and he wasn't letting her go.


End file.
